KICK!
by Amor Discendi
Summary: Sora just wanted to play soccer. Then Riku came along and played the nice guy only to turn his back on Sora when he needed him most. Two years later, Riku is back on the Destiny Islands and Sora isn't happy. Neither is his girlfriend Namine. How can you forgive someone who hurt you so badly. And seriously what is with Leon's friend Cloud?
1. Chapter 1

**KICK!(EDITED!)Chapter One: Kicking Off**

**Summary: **Sora just wanted to play soccer. Then Riku came along and played the nice guy only to turn his back on Sora when he needed him most. Two years later, Riku is back on the Destiny Islands and Sora isn't happy. Neither is his girlfriend Namine. How can you forgive someone who hurt you so badly. And seriously what is with Leon's friend Cloud?

**AN: **Here's a brand new story for you since I have been MIA for I-don't- even-know-how-long!(AKA My computer died!)The next chapter for SAND is under way too! I can't wait to finish it and I am also so very excited for this new story!

**1.** **Rated M **for stuff like bullying and mean-ness and language and stuff for now. Warnings will appear accordingly. Oh and watch out for wizards too (You'll know what I mean).

**2. I no own KH or FF stuffs.** So sad I know.

**3. **Riku/Sora-Maybe some other pairings later. (Many exaggerated eyebrow raises)That's a secret for now.

* * *

**SORA**

It's not hard to remember the cruel things people say and do. Not that I hold grudges, but this time was different. You don't forget things like that. My whole body said yes while it seemed to be cemented to the spot I stood. My mind was screaming no.

**SORA- Beginning of Freshman Year**

"Hey, that's the Sora kid who tried out for the team today ya'? Damn, no wonder he didn't get accepted." Wakka with his red hair, perfectly fit body, and posse of equally robust teammates, leaned against the chain-link fence that separated the soccer-field from the track and bleachers. A few of them snickered at his comment as they kicked a soccer ball back and forth. A large crowd had gathered for the after-school soccer try-outs. Either students trying to make it on the team this year or their friends coming to cheer them on. It was a pretty big deal and the bleachers were packed. I wondered if Kairi had stayed to watch me.

"Coach didn't show it but he was totally against him even trying. Look at him, he would just bring us all down." Tidus, the teams goalie, stood beside his best friend Wakka; his blond bangs pushed back with a head-band. Both Sophomores, both exceptional soccer players, and both complete assholes.

I heard every word they said as I picked up my pace to get away as fast as I could. My backpack was heavily slung over my shoulder and I carried my soccer ball under my other arm. It was a hot day and there was no shade over the soccer field. Sweat beaded on my forehead and soaked my brown spiky hair.

We can just say my try-out didn't work out so well and can leave it at that.

I knew I was over-weight. That didn't stop me from trying. Soccer was my passion and I loved it ever since I was a child and it was a _huge_ deal on Destiny Islands. We produced some amazing star players. I had hopes of one day playing for the Blue Angels, it was my dream. Being over-weight wouldn't keep me from that.

Unfortunately, today was not the day I would become any closer to achieving my dream. I knew how to play and I wasn't half bad. Coach Cid had pulled me aside after I had tried out and said I did a commendable job but wouldn't allow me to play until I lost some weight. What. The. Hell.

Was he even allowed to do something like that?! Not like I meant to be so chubby! I contemplated telling the principle and decided against it. I didn't need the soccer team or entire school to hate me for being a tattler. Especially as a freshmen I didn't want to ruin my whole high school experience. Who was I kidding. I was no ideal soccer player anyways. Not compared to the rest of the team here at Paopu High. I'd never get to play like this.

I wasn't always so...large either. It just kind of happened one day. I'm not lazy! I practice soccer all the time!

It happened something like this...

Kairi and I usually fended for ourselves when it came to dinner. Pizza being the popular choice. I also really like cookies. I don't know how Kairi always stays so skinny and then I blew up like a balloon. That's what happens when your guardian leaves children alone to feed themselves. Leon worked late. More often than not he would leave a note for Kairi and I, 'Here's twenty for a pizza. I'll be late tonight.' He always kept it short. Yes, I blame Leon for my being over weight. I know that's not fair at all, but I do.

My parents died when I was in elementary school. It's just me, my sister Kairi, and Uncle Leon now. Uncle Leon-my moms younger brother- became our guardian when I was ten and Kairi was eleven. He's good to us, but he works his ass off and always comes home so tired and goes straight to bed. I wish he would take a break sometimes, someone who works that hard needs one occasionally. I knew he did it for us, but I wish we got to spend more time with him.

I missed my parents dearly and I was always happiest sitting down with Kairi(and on rare occasion, with Leon) at the kitchen table, eating our pizza or junk that shouldn't have passed as a meal. We would sit and reminisce about the times with Mom and Dad and always begged Leon to tell us more about them. That is, when he had the time.

Leon smiled sadly, his grey-blue eyes hiding something, and would tell us about the times spent with his best friend Cloud, his older sister, and her husband, our father.

Aerith was seven years older than him, but Leon had been very close with her. Aerith met Zack when she was in high-school and became pregnant with Kairi at eighteen. Grandma and Grandpa weren't happy at first, but they couldn't shun their only daughter and their beautiful granddaughter. Leon was only eleven when Kairi was born, but still a proud uncle. The following year Aerith came home with the news she was pregnant again. This time with me. Leon said Grandma had fainted.

Zack proposed soon after and they were married before I was born. They bought a small house together and both started college while working part-time jobs. Leon and Grandma baby-sat us a lot of the time and apparently Cloud was around all the time too. We were too little to remember much of that. Cloud had moved away by the time Leon was seventeen. I was only five at the time. Not much of Cloud was said after he had left.

Grandma and Grandpa also moved away when I was about eight years old. With both children having flown the coop, they decided to travel and were gone for about two years. They came back for Mom and Dads funeral of course.

They stayed at our house for about a week; they helped with funeral preparations and things like that. But it was then that Leon's relationship with them began to deteriorate. Leon stayed at our house and they faught the entire week. Then they and Leon had caused a big controversy at the reception after the funeral. I remember sitting on the little grey couch in our home, holding Kairi's hand, and hearing them shouting at each-other. Everyone else awkwardly trying to ignore the three arguing.

Leon was twenty-two and in college at the time and wanted them to stay to help raise us. His parents had refused and left a few days later.

So Leon had been left to raise us on his own and he didn't care to talk about or to his parents after that day. Though I did get an occasional post-card or picture from them in the mail.

Our house was sold and we moved into a newer, bigger, place with Leon on the other side of town.

Leon had gone to college to be an engineer right out of high-school and now worked on designing and building airplane engines. He's like super duper smart and stuff. He even got his pilots license a few years a go. He told me once that the sky always brought him peace and he felt closer to Aerith when he flew. He knew she was watching over all of us from up there. Dad too.

Anyways, BAM! All of a sudden I became chunky over pizza and cookies only a year or so after my parents died because I was depressed. It was too late by the time Leon noticed, and he tried making me go on a diet. Diets are for chumps and Leon couldn't make me do shit. Just kidding, Leon could be really scary sometimes, but I was in no way about to give up pizza. No sir, not this boy. So I told him something along the lines of 'Well Leon, maybe I wouldn't be like this if you paid more attention to us.' It wasn't supposed to sound that mean but it did and Leon was depressed for weeks. After that, he found a little more time to spend with us even if it wasn't much. Kairi and I were happy enough. I eventually apologized and he never bugged me about dieting again. Ha! Take that Leon! I am such a jerk.

I was lost in thought as I walked along the fence and chose to ignore the soccer jocks jeering at me.

I ran into something hard with a 'THUMP' and dropped my soccer ball, apologizing sincerely as I reached down to pick it up only to have it handed to me. I turned my eyes upwards slowly and met beautiful aqua. Uhhh, that was not a real eye color. My mouth opened and I gaped at him holding out the soccer ball for me to take.

"Are you gonna take it or what?" He said, nudging it forwards at me and I realized who he was. I was inwardly panicking. Or was I outwardly panicking? I have no idea.

I snapped out of my trance and managed a 'thank you' and took it from his hands. Did my voice just crack, damn it that is so embarrassing.

This was the captain of the Papao High soccer team, Riku Yamazaki. Despite only being a Sophomore, he had managed to snag the title of the team captain quite easily. Most definitely the best player in the entire school and also the most popular. He was standing at the sidelines with Cid while everyone tried out today, and probably giving his input on who he thought would be beneficial to their team. That means he probably saw me try out, and that was making me more nervous than it should have.

"No problem. I saw you try out! I'm Captain and I thought you did a great job, really! I even told Cid so. I'm surprised he didn't let you on the team. Maybe I can get him to reconsider." Yep, he saw. Wait, he just said I did great. The Captain of the soccer team said I, Sora, did a great job.

He placed his hands into the pockets of his black shorts and leaned back on the heels of his cleats, his calf muscles flexing as he did so. I couldn't help but notice. He was seriously the epitome of a perfect soccer player. I was in awe. His white shirt was soaked in sweat from the hot day and his long silver hair tied back in a ponytail. Perfect muscles and long legs. I wish I looked like that.

"My name's Riku by the way." He took his right hand out of his pocket for me to shake. I hope my hands aren't clammy.

"I'm Sora, nice to meet you." He smiled and and of course he had to have perfect teeth too.

"Stop trying to get him on the team Riku, just look at him." I didn't notice Wakka, Tidus, and the others walk up behind us. We both turned to the group.

I frowned and looked down at my feet. I felt ashamed and embarrassed though I shouldn't have. No one should have to feel ashamed of them self. I wondered why the captain of the soccer team bothered being nice when all the others on the team were the complete opposite. Then again he was Captain and probably always put on a good face for everyone.

"Yeah, what about him?" Riku looked lazily at Wakka, hands back in his pockets. Wakka and Tidus gave one-another incredulous looks.

"Are you blind? He's fucking overweight! He wouldn't even get through one game without dying of a heat stroke!" Tidus scoffed. Okay, that one hurt. This was getting uncomfortable.

"Short chubby legs aren't for soccer players." A few people behind Wakka nodded their heads in agreement. I wasn't that short, come on. Short people could play soccer!

"Wakka, I don't believe I saw you anywhere near the field when Sora was trying out. Don't say things like that when you don't even know what you're talking about. He's actually very good."

Wakka was about to retort before I interrupted.

"It's okay, he's right." I said. At this Tidus and Wakka smiled in their triumph. Jerks.

Riku stared at me and I had no idea what he was thinking because their was no emotion behind those eyes. Maybe there was, but I couldn't tell. Almost like Leon. Yep, this is definitely uncomfortable.

"I'm not cut out for this Riku. But thank you for the offer." My pride just went down the drain. He stared at me as I walked away.

I could hear shouting behind me as I quickly made may way past the fence, around a corner, and out of sight.

* * *

**SORA- Present**

"What'cha doing lazy head?" Kairi jumped onto the couch next to me making my my cushion jerk up uncomfortably. I turned, my face flat and unamused and turned right back to the TV. She is interrupting my Soccer-Is-On-Leave-Me-Alone-Fun-Time. That is a no no. Watching soccer was not lazy by the way. Do you know how many times I had to jump off the couch cheering or shouting in anger. Sometimes even crying on the floor when the Blue Angels were losing.

"You may notice some fellows kicking around a ball and trying to make it into a big net. It is called soccer, sister. Which I might add is perfectly fine to watch on a Sunday."

"Isn't it boring watching it alone?"

"Well you wont watch it with me and Leon is never home." I kept my eyes trained on the TV as the opposing team got too close for comfort to making a goal.

"I think you should know something." I still didn't look at her but made some kind of noise of acquisition.

"Um. Okay, well. How do I put this..." She thought for a moment as I was watching the midfielders clash like titans...Spartans...whatever, something along those lines. They were just cool okay.

"There is a certain person you see." She paused again nervously. Why was she so nervous about telling me, she only tells me everything even if I don't want to hear it.

"A certain person is back in town and you don't want to see them."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Who would I not want to see?"

"Like a person...you know." She started twiddling her thumbs on her lap. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah and who is this person Kairi?" I had a guess and really hoped I wasn't guessing right. She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. A habit we both shared.

"Wellllll..."

"Damn it tell me!"

"RIKU!It's Riku!He's back!" She scuttled to the other end of the couch away from my wrath. I could tell my aura was probably black. My hands clenched into fists and my nails dug into my palms as soon as I heard that name.

"Everyone has been talking about it!He's rumored to be signing a contract...with the Blue Angels. I think It's better for me to tell you he's here then you finding out on your own you know!He's been here for a few days already."

I reached over to the coffee table for the remote, shut the TV off, and stood up. Soccer would have to wait and when soccer had to wait, there was a big problem. I just had to be right didn't I.

"I'm going over to Namine's house."

"Want me to go too?"

"No." I don't feel bad for being short with her and I know Kairi understands.

"Okay. You know I'm here for you right?"

"Yeah Kairi, I know." I got up and headed for the front door to put my shoes on.

"WEAR PROTECTION!" I hit my face against the door and groaned as Kairi shouted from the living room. So grateful Leon wasn't home to hear that. I put my sneakers on and grabbed my keys off of the entry table and put them in my pocket with my phone. Namine and I haven't even had sex. Kairi may be Namine's best friend but she doesn't know anything.

"Byeee Kairi." I opened the door only to come face-to-face with a fist. The man stared, embarrassed, and quickly withdrew his hand. Oh, he was about to knock.

"We have a doorbell you know." I let my breath out, stepped onto the porch, and shut the door behind me. Ugh it was so hot out. Duh, I guess it would be hot during the summer. Especially in the afternoon.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry about that." He looked so nervous that I almost felt bad for him standing there . Except I didn't really because I was in a pretty foul mood. He didn't say anything.

"Well did you need _somethingggg_? Or are you selling stuff? Sunday is a strange day for door-to-door selling. I don't like magazines or knives, but cookies are good. Yeahhh cookies. Actually, scratch that. I'm not supposed to eat those. I want their sweet sweet chocolate chips in my mouth but they are so bad for me. Bad, bad sugar." I was drooling I think. Cookies would make me feel happy right now. The man stared at me with bright blue eyes not unlike mine. His look saying something like, 'are you insane'?

"A-hem. Yes. So...what did you need?" I cleared my throat and straightened my back.

"I don't know if this is the right address." He looked down at a piece of paper in his hand I didn't notice he had been holding.

"Does Squall Leonhart live here?"

"Oh yeah! He does! Do you know him?Don't let him hear you call him Squall though, he hates it."

"He always has." He whispered.

"I was hoping to talk to him. Uh, are you his son or something?" He looked at me kind of oddly but I should be the one who's giving the odd looks.

"No way, how young do I look? I'm twenty! Leon's my uncle. He's at work right now though. Been busy so he wont be home until late." I leaned my back against the door, did I really look like a baby? Leons son? Ridiculous. The man sighed and tucked the little paper into his jeans.

"You must be Sora, you look a lot like Leon. I wasn't sure." How the hell did he know my name? Hopefully not some creeper. He noticed I was staring and fidgeted on the step. I scanned over him. Blond hair, blue eyes. Was this...

"Leon is-was- a good friend of mine...your mom used to write me a lot when I was away too." Oh my gosh, it is him! Now this was interesting!

"Why were you away?" I asked out of curiosity, but he ignored me and looked away. Fine then.

"Would you tell Leon that Cloud wanted to see him?I'll be in town for a while so I'll stop by again. See ya' Sora." He walked off the porch and down the drive way. This was certainly strange.

"Bye Cloud!" I waved. He turned and waved awkwardly. I waited for his blond spikes to disappear down the drive way before I set out to Namines' house. Kind of weird to leave at the same time. Probably think I was stalking him or something. Not going to lie, I did want to follow him and ask him a few things.

I thought about going back in and telling Kairi but decided against it. I'd just tell Kairi and Leon about Cloud when I got home. Still, that was pretty odd. Leon hasn't talked about Cloud in a really long time.

'Wonder what he's doing here.' I trudged down the sidewalk. Trudging, because it's so damned hot out like always. Namine only lives a few blocks away so there's no point in driving. Besides, I gotta keep up the exercise.

I still want a cookie though. Why did Cloud have to look like a salesman. Okay need to change thoughts. No cookies.

'Fuck! Why the hell does Riku have to be here too?!' Never mind, should have just kept thinking about cookies.

"I am going to kill Riku if I see him." Ooops said that out loud. I looked around to make sure no one heard. Whistling and trying to act inconspicuous, I don't think it was working. At least there wasn't too many people out today. I guess I wouldn't kill him really. Jail wouldn't be fun, but that's the only reason for not doing it.

I'll just kick him really, really, really, hard in the balls if I see him. I wonder if the rumors about him signing with the Blue Angels is true. If so, more of a reason to kick him in the balls. So very hard. It's not fair. I am the one who has always wanted to play soccer for the Blue Angels. He doesn't deserve that honor. Not someone like him.

I pouted and continued on my way, trying to think of Namine instead of Riku and finding it very hard.

Namine and I have been dating for about six months now. Ever since I lost weight, girls seemed to flock to me like they are seagulls and I am a poor lone french fry in an empty parking lot. Hey, not that I'm complaining but I wouldn't date someone who I knew was shallow. Half these girls wouldn't bother to even look at me like they do if I still looked the same as in high-school. Correct phrase to use being ' I don't date bitches.'

Namine was one of the few truly kind people that I have met the past two years and we get along really well. She's been best friends with Kairi for a few years now too. When Namine started hanging around with Kari more, I had a super crush on her and I had the guts to ask her on a date one day. Mostly due to Kairi blackmailing me if I didn't do it. I was no chicken...and I really didn't want those extremely embarrassing pictures from that one summer on the internet.

One date turned into another and then another, and we ended up dating. Like the kissy kissy, I wanna hold your hand and cuddle you kind of dating. Namine wasn't my first girlfriend though. My first girlfriend was Tifa in third grade and that totally counts because we held hands during recess.

Namine was also great for not minding that I was such a bad kisser at first. Seeing as the only other woman who ever kissed me was my mother and she's been gone for ten years now. May she rest in peace. Namine said it was cute that I was so naive. Noooo, I don't want to be cute! She's supposed to be the cute one!

We haven't gone all the way yet either. You know, sexy sex time. Despite what Kairi thinks. We are taking our time with that stuff. Twenty year old virgin Sora. God, why is Namine even dating me? She's so pretty, smart, well off, and She could be with any guy she wanted. I wonder if someone like Riku was more her type. Probably not since he's a total asshole. I really have to work on that self-esteem of mine.

Naimine is great to hang out with and always listens when I tell her my problems or rant about soccer. Oh I could rant about soccer. She knew I was overweight before too because Kairi had to show her photos from middle and high school(She went to a different high-school than we had). Sometimes I really hate you Kairi. I didn't ever tell Namine what happened between me and Riku. Mostly because I didn't ever enjoy talking about him. He can go die in a ditch for all I care.

I walked for a little while before I came up on her street where the houses were all a beach-like style. We live on the Destiny Islands so the majority of the homes were like that. The Destiny Islands were always so beautiful and vibrant all year but the summer time was when flowers seemed to pop up everywhere and the ocean became the perfect bath water warm.

The sky was getting a little dark so I picked up my pace. Summer was fine and dandy except for thunder and rain storms.

The beach was only another block or so away and I wish I could go there right now for a swim because it was so hot out, but I also wanted to spend some time with Namine and it unfortunately was going to storm. She wouldn't go to the beach with me anyways because she didn't like salt water in her eyes and said salt ruins her hair. What a baby. She would make me feel better though. She had a way with words and kissing. Giglgle giggle. Maybe I should tell her about Riku today.

I really like Namines house a lot. That may sound so dumb, but it's so quaint and cozy. It was a nice white, two story house, with a white picket fence, and lots of fluffy cat-tail plants and flowers out front. You could even see the beach from her back deck. They lived pretty humbly for being so well off. The inside was comfortable and decorated in white and blue nautical theme, go figure. That was Namines' moms doing, the woman loved decorating and gardening but she did a mighty fine job at both.

I was crossing the street when I saw a black car in the drive way that I didn't recognize. I had no idea whose it was but it looked shiny and expensive. The license plate said it was from Destiny Islands, so maybe her parents got a new one.

The door to Namine's house flew open and shut with a loud bang and I stopped, surprised(No I didn't jump when it happened), by the end of the white picket fence. The person stormed outside and stood, fuming in the drive-way in front of the black car(which I figured was theirs), hands on their face and shaking their head as if in disbelief. The hands came off of his face. He ran a hand through his...silver hair. Shit.

He turned slowly when he realized I was there.

A cat-tail poked my leg through the fence, it felt weird, but I was plastered to the spot like gum on hot tar.

My blue eyes met unmistakable aqua ones. Why me?

He stared for a long time before saying anything. His eyes wide and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Kind of like how I acted when I first met him. His hair was cut short and spiked in the back, with a strand of bangs on one side. It looked great, damn it. He looked a little taller and obviously in good shape. His clothes looked expensive, a grey shirt, dark pants, shoes worth more than my soul. He was always wealthy, but did he have to look like a fucking model. More reason to hate you.

'He's...different.' Was he? I couldn't tell just from his looks.

"Sora?" He said my name carefully and quietly. Almost as if it would sting his tongue to say it loudly. Or maybe because he wasn't sure if it was even me. I do look a lot different since the last time we saw each-other.

"_Yamazaki._" I just mustered up my meanest glare, which was honestly really pathetic. I suck.

"Wow, It really is you! Can't mistake that pout. But wow, seriously look at you."

Yes, I look in a mirror occasionally, I have seen myself. And it's not a damned pout! It's a glare! He was staring at me and I really didn't like it. Stop that.

"Stop looking at me like that. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked coldly, my anger starting to boil inside. I felt like a hot potato. He noticed. He now had his famous poker face on.

"I should be the one asking what you're doing here." What?

"This is my girlfriends house. Why are _you_ here?" His eyebrows knitted together at that also confused.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Namine_?" He laughed, throwing his head back. I was obviously missing something.

"Yeah." How does he know her?

"Namine is my _cousin_. You're dating her?" My heart sank into my stomach. No no no no no. I guess I should have mentioned Riku a lot sooner. I am dating the relative of someone I hate and would probably kill if I got the chance. Wait, why hadn't Namine mentioned this?

"So? What's wrong with that?" I pouted before I could stop myself. It was supposed to be a glare.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing? Just you and her. Didn't know little Sora could get a girlfriend." Nope, totally still a dick. He seriously said that. Seriously. I gave in the middle finger. I am quite the stud, thank you.

"Oh come onnnn So-raaaa. I didn't mean it like that." He did mean it like that.

"I don't care(That's a lie) and you still haven't answered me as to why you are fucking here. You know damn well what I mean." He looked so smug standing there next to his damned fancy car in his fancy clothes. I want to punch you.

"Hm, none of your business really." He ran a hand through his hair. That was it.

I walked the short distance over to where he was standing, all tall and mighty, and kicked him, hard, in the shin. I turned and walked away. Sorry Namine but I can't be here right now.

"What the fu- oh come back Sora!" He held his shin and danced around in pain for a minute. I hope he got a bruise. Maybe I didn't kick him in the balls but boy did that still feel so good. Morals, I just have morals.

I walked back down the road angry and glad to be alone. Well I would have been alone. You know, if Riku didn't get in his car and decide to follow me painfully slow down the street.

I looked up as the sky rumbled. Ohhhh perfect timing storm, thank you so very much. I hated the world right now and it hated me right back.

Riku rolled his window down. I stared intently at some trees as the wind began to pick up and rustle the leaves.

"Need a ride?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Really?

"Not with you." I scoffed and kept walking. A drop of rain landed on my face and I watched as the light-grey side-walk slowly turned dark-grey where rain-drops landed. I'll punch that rain cloud in it's face for making my day any worse. Do clouds even have faces? Well Cloud has a face, but that's not the right kind of cloud.

"Oh come onnn it's about to storm. You'll get hit my lightning or blown away because you're so tiny now."

I gave him a look of incredulity as I stood by the stop sign at the end on Namine's street. It's not a far walk. I could run and make it home before it starts pouring.

"Getting hit by lightning is still better than being within a mile of your presence, asshole." At that it started to sprinkle...and sprinkle some more, and by sprinkle I mean it began to pour. Riku laughed at my misfortune from his car because he's evil.

"I'll tell you why I'm here...just let me take you home." I crossed the street since there were no cars coming. Riku followed still.

"_Go away_."

"Sora." He stared at me being soaked by the rain, my spiky hair becoming a flat wet mess. Completely miserable but I wouldn't admit it.

"If you die by getting hit by lightning you wont be able to kick me again. I know you want to." I stopped on the sidewalk, soaking wet, and stared at him. I can't believe I was even contemplating this. What if I really did get hit by lightning and die?

"Fuck it. I can't believe I am doing this. Alright. _Fine_." Riku smiled and reached over to open the door for me. I slowly got into his car and shut the door, making sure to shake my wet hair all over his fancy black leather seats. Take that!

"Chill out there doggy." He said and rolled the window up for me.

"I'm not a dog and I hate you." I put my seat belt on. Safety first. Makes it harder to reach over and strangle Riku too. Probably shouldn't do that no matter how much I want to.

"I know." I looked at him as he put his windshield wipers on, his eyes set on the wet road ahead of us.

"Remember where I live?"

"How could I forget?" I shrugged and looked out the window, watching as two big, fat, rain-drops raced across. I was voting for the slightly bigger one.

"So how did you, you know. Get soooo...you know. I almost didn't believe it was you!" I could practically feel his eyes burning into me and saw his reflection in the window. He didn't see and he looked back to the road.

"I don't know. _Salad_?" Actually from me practicing so much soccer and Kairi force feeding me vegetables until I began to actually like them. That and I went through a pretty rough phase after being in the hospital for so long.

I didn't really want to have a conversation with him and knew running through the rain to get home would have been better than sitting here trapped, miserable, and contemplating a murder. Why did I do this to myself? At least his fancy car was comfortable.

My answer made him laugh a little.

"Well that's one way to do it, yeah? Hopefully you eat more than salad though."

"Why are you here?" I asked for the ten millionth time.

"I'm moving back."

"So I should look for a place to move, far, _far_ away then."

"I'm not forcing you to leave." He turned down another street.

"Like hell you are. Moving back isn't the reason why you're here. You said you'd tell me so tell me." I didn't miss the look he gave me.

"You're right. I was scouted after playing locally and I came back because I was offered a contract with the Blue Angels."He said the last part almost too quietly for me to here. I nodded and stared out the window a little harder. Fucking raindrop lost the race.

"I see."

"I'll be moving back next month. Flying back to Bastion tomorrow morning actually. There are a few things I have to take care of first." Good, he's leaving.

Cue awkward silence. The rain was loud and I enjoyed the sound of the windshield wipers swishing, but I was itching to ask something.

"Why'd you cut your hair?" I couldn't take it. I was so curious. Riku always had an odd love for his long silver hair. I swear he had conversations with it when he brushed it or washed it. Probably even sang it to sleep. I wanted to know.

He seemed surprised I wasn't yelling at him I think.

"Looks don't define you," he glanced at me," and it just reminded me of things I didn't want to keep thinking about. I chopped it off, and a long with it went some of my regret. Besides, the ladies think I look pretty sexy like this."

"You can't cut your hair off and get rid of regret. God, you are _so_ dumb." I didn't doubt it. Riku was the type of guy I pictured walking down the street and getting bombarded by women. I could feel him smirking beside me.

"You seem...different Sora. Drastic change in body-aka you sold your soul for beauty- you swear a lot now too don't you? That's kinda new for you. You weren't this feisty before."

"Oh I wonder why that is Riku. Wow! Can't_ possibly_ be because of that. Oh nooo. Things like that wouldn't change a person." I like sarcasm but strike me down now before I do something I regret. Like murdering the person next to me. Wait, I don't think I would regret that.

"Bastion is pretty awesome. Nice apartment and I do modeling for a pretty popular agency there. Of course I still play soccer religiously."

"I don't care. Just shut up please." Don't you dare change the subject Riku.

That explained the fancy car and clothes. Must be a new car if he already had a Destiny Island license-plate. Way to make me feel worse. He turned down my street.

Of course he would be good looking, a model, obviously rich, and now will becoming a famous soccer player on a team I only have always dreamed of playing for. Then here's me working at a gas station, playing street soccer in the field behind said gas station or empty parking lots, and dreaming of being on the Blue Angels. Dream being the key word here. A dream stuck way, way, wayyyy, down in the mud or wherever you decide to keep them. Mine are quite comfortable in mud.

He pulled into my drive-way. Kairi's car was gone and it was still raining pretty hard and lightning lit up the sky. Leon wouldn't be home for hours still.

I unbuckled and sat there for a second. Riku didn't say anything.

"Thanks for the ride. Have fun with your life." I went to get out of the car but Riku pulled me back down into my seat by my shoulder.

"What the fuck Riku!"

"We need to talk." He turned the car off. He's going to kill me! Famous people can get away with that stuff and he would be famous or already is!

"We already did. So I'm going to go inside where I don't have to look at your face anymore."Man what great insults I have.

"Shit, like hell there's nothing to talk about! Just fucking wait Sora. Please." Riku was fuming and gripping his steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white. He loosened his grip and placed his hands on his lap. He stared at his dark, I-paid-five-hundred-dollars-for-these jeans as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Just sit there and listen will you?" I waited for him to say something and when he finally did, he did it without looking at me. I got into this maniacs car and now he probably will kill me in my own drive-way.

"I know... that what I did...was probably the shittiest thing I could have done to a person- friend. You have no idea how fucking ashamed I have been of myself. That's...that's why I cut my hair. It fucking reminded me of you and I couldn't take it. I was literally going insane with regret. These past two years have been worse than hell. I felt like I could die. I can't sleep at night because I dream about you with those blue eyes just asking me why I didn't help you. You trusted me. I refused to save you...and for what?"

I didn't know what to do, think, or say. He turned and looked at me then with his aqua eyes shining. Was he going to cry? Maniacs don't confess things like that and cry do they?

"To save face, to save fucking face. I can't get over how terrible of a person I am. You don't know how sorry I am Sora. I'm so fucking sorry for ruining your life." He put his face in his hands with a loud sob, shielding it away from me, and his shoulders began to shake lightly. My heart sank but I didn't know why. He deserved this. He apologized and it sounded sincere(he's fucking crying over here)but could I accept that? Just like that? I don't know if I wanted to and I shouldn't have to.

I leaned over and patted his arm awkwardly. I didn't know what else to do. The rain poured down on the roof of the car loudly with a metalic sound, but I was thankful for something other than the silence between us. There was something about seeing Riku cry that just didn't seem right. I should cry for having to look at his ugly face(okay it's not that ugly but still).

I'm supposed to hate him. I need to hate him. It's normal to hate him. He leaned forwards against his steering wheel, face against his arms. Still refusing to look at me.

I didn't know Riku felt this bad about it. How could I know when he up and left without a single word. No apology, no reasons. I thought of him as a dirt bag but deep down he was always my high school hero in a way. I can't forget the shit things but I also can't forget the good things either. Does one bad act outnumber the so many good ones?

"Riku, it's alright... I think...You'll be okay and I'll be okay-eventually. I'm working on that part still." He looked up at me finally, eyes a little wet and head still on his arms.

"I don't want you to hate me, you know."

"I...know. That may take some time. I can't promise you that I won't. You never know though, things change. So stop being all sad...and stuff." He sat back in his seat and hastily rubbed his eyes as if he just noticed he was crying in front of me.

"I'll make it up to you."

"How can you do that?"

"I don't know Sora but I'll find some way."

"Unless you're some kind of wizard, you can't fix this. Thanks again for the ride. I'll think about how you can make it up to me some other way. Like being my slave for life." I went to open the door again.

Riku pulled me back to face him, this time he didn't let go of my arm.

I couldn't describe the feeling I got from the look he was giving me. It was so strange yet kind of familiar. His eyes burning into me. They just had that effect.

He reached his hand up and slowly pushed some of my damp hair out of my face. I could feel my heart beginning to pump abnormally fast as he scooted a little closer. His seat-belt not allowing him to go any further. He smelt like mint. I like mint. He parted his lips. I couldn't help but look at them.

"I want," he trailed off.

"What do you want?" I gulped. What was he doing. What is this. No. This is weird and not okay.

His hand moved to my cheek, his thumb brushing it lightly, then across my lips and under my chin pulling me close to his face. I couldn't move. He closed his eyes, tilting his head, and moved to place a small kiss on my cheek. My eyes were wide and I stared at him for a moment.

Then I punched him in the stomach.

"Ow-fuck-ing-kay, sorry. Damn. That hurt."

"What the hell was that?!" He shrugged and it looked funny because he was hunched over holding his stomach. My heart was about to beat out of my chest as I backed as close to the door as I could.

"Just because. I thought it was funny." He sat up with one hand still on his stomach and laughed.

"Really I punched you and you are laughing. It is not funny."

He rubbed his stomach some and eventually stopped laughing. Fucking weirdo.

"Don't do that ever again! Since you're back to your normal self I'm going home."

"You are home."

"You know what I mean Riku. Inside-home. Not driveway-home" He pursed his lips and stared out his window for a second.

"Yeah, yeah. You haven't changed that much after all Sora. I was just kidding with you anyways. Get out of here butterfly." He waved his hand at me and started the car.

"Butterfly? Seriously?You really suck. I hope you know that."

"I know."

I got out and slammed the door shut behind me as hard as I could and ran to the front door. The rain still wouldn't let up.

Riku shouted from the driveway.

"Sooo-raaaa!I'll be back in a month. Don't forget! I know where you live!"

"Fuck off!" I gave him a kind, gentlemanly gesture-the middle finger- and unlocked the front door. I'm going to have to get a restraining order now.

"What a horrible fucking afternoon." Now where did Leon put his whiskey this time.

* * *

**Sora- Later That Evening**

"Oiii...Nammmm-i-ne! You're...so beautifullll...pretty hair... I should...should have...what's that word? VISITED! Visited you..on this day. Right on this day." I had no idea what time it was now. I was laying on the kitchen floor on my cellphone, talking to Namine on speakerphone. Very, very, drunk I might add. The storm had passed but I didn't notice when it did.

"Thank you Sora. Is everything okay over there?Should I call Kairi and tell her to keep an eye on you, you drunkard?You are so wasted." She laughed through the phone and it sounded sweet and nice and I wanted to go see her.

Too late. Kairi had come home and silently crept into the kitchen when I wasn't looking. She took the phone from my hands despite my protests. She took it off speakerphone and put it up to her ear. I pouted at her. Meanie.

"Hi Nami. He'll be fine...Yeah...I have no idea what-so-ever...Haha...okay, talk to you later!" Kairi hung up my phone and put it in her pocket.

"You'll go to je-all for stealing that Kai-riii!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that Sora."

She helped me off of the floor-I only fell down a few times- and upstairs, down the hall, and to my bedroom.

"I want moar of Leon's stuff...ya'know...whiskers...Haha isn't that funny?"She left me by the door and I could feel myself sway back and forth. The empty bottle of whiskey was still on the kitchen floor. Wait, why was I drinking ont he kitchen floor?

"Whiskey?" She laughed as she dug through my dresser drawer for some pajamas, throwing them onto my bed.

"Yeahhh..whiskers-whiskler. I drank allllll the whiskley."

"Sora can you put these on yourself? I don't want to have to change my twenty-year-old brother."I nodded and slowly walked over to my bed, only to fall half-way, and crawled the rest of the distance. kairi wouldn't stop laughing at me but she still looked a little worried.

"Why were you drinking, Sora? You know Leon doesn't like it when you steal his whiskey. He needs that. Plus you're not old enough. Couple months kid."Kairi turned her back so I could make a sad attempt at changing into some pajamas. Were these pants on backwards? Oh well.

"You're only a yeaaarrrr oldarrr."

"Ohhh they may just send you to jail though." My eyes went wide.

"Noo! They wont cause I'm not reallllly drunk! Just pre-pretend." I put the plain white shirt on and it felt soft against my drunk body. My face was numb, how could I feel that when numbness made you not feel?

"I'm done changin' "

"Ahuhhh, sure, not really drunk my but." She turned around.

"Kairi... donut send me to je-all. Cause I have a..a question."

"What is it Sora?" She came over and sat on the edge of my bed, helping me under the covers. Warm comfy comforter.

"Do you like wizards?"

"Like Gandalf?"

"I like Gandalf..but no-no.. no..the..the..kind that-that you know...make you do stuff."

"Huh?Like what?"

"Make you change your feelings after two-five million years..and you feel like a bad guy-like a bad robber guy in banks- and they are...evil wizard-like... and you are the good wizard but they are... the mean kind?"

"Yeah, go on." She looked at me strangely for some reason. No idea why.

"So..I am a good wizardly wizard and they are... not a good wizardly wizard... I feel not how I should feel about an evil wizardly wizard." Kairi stared at me for a moment. Contemplating my wise words probably.

"Riku, you talked to Riku today. Didn't you? That's why..." I stared, obviously she didn't understand my intelligent words.

"No no, evil wizardly wizard... with his evil d-dream stealing powers."

"So the Blue Angel rumor is true after all, huh? I'm sorry Sora." She frowned and I laid against the pillows. My heart suddenly felt heavy and my chest was tight. I'm having a heart attack...nope just crying, my face becoming wet with tears. Kairi laid down next to me and stroked my hair, it was comforting act, one our mother did for us as children when we were sick or sad.

"Its not...what word...fairy-fairies are nice...fair."

"No it's not brother, but the world isn't fairy."

"I know." I felt a little better thanks to Kairi.

"Tell me more stories about wizards in the morning okay?" I nodded and she kissed me gently on the forehead before getting up to leave.

"Kai-RIIII wait!"

"Whaaaat Sora?"

"Ninja turts-turtles...please?" she sighed and turned my TV on and popped in my Ninja Turtle DVD.

"Thank yeww. ONE THING MORE!"

"Shhh shhhh don't be so loud Sora, it's getting late. What is it?"

"Am I a butterfly?"

"Yes, you are a beautiful butterfly Sora. Try and sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too Kai Kai, nighty night. Don't let the evil wizard bite." She shook her head and cracked the door as the movie began playing.

I didn't make it past the opening credits before I fell asleep.

And for some reason I had dreams of butterflies, wizards, and Clouds that night.

* * *

**AN: **Sora is a horrible drunk and should never, ever, drink. More about Riku and Sora's past will come to light soon enough, along with some other peoples pasts. In due time we may even find out why Cloud is so odd (I still love you) and lots of other things I just can't say yet.

**BLUE ANGELS- **My uncreative, made-up name for the Destiny Islands professional soccer team. I have no idea if it's a real team or not. If it is, please don't sue me '-'

**PAOPU HIGH- **Oh glob why did I choose such a bad name for a high school. Oh well it has been done.

**Yay chapter one edited already! Hopefully no more mistakes now. I fixed the whole issue with Leon's age and stuff too. Phew! **

**Thank You Everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**KICK!(EDITED)Chapter 2**

**AN: **Yay! Chapter two! A big thanks to everyone who has liked this, followed, etc! I'm was super duper happy and I appreciate you all!

**1. Riku/Sora. Rated M for language for now.**

**2. Don't own anything from KH or FF.**

* * *

**SORA- Present**

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up only to have my stomach violently protest. I closed my eyes tightly and laid my head back on my pillow. Okay, not going to try that again any time soon. I can practically hear my stomach, liver, and brain all cursing at me for torturing them so.

I decided to lay here in my misery until Kairi came to save me. She would, she loves me. I hope she's home. I'd have to apologize to her for last night, to Namine too. I'd give her a call later though, she was probably working right now.

I looked over at my dresser where my TV sat playing the title screen for TMNT over and over. Oh yeah.

Bits and pieces of yesterday slowly came back to me and my head suddenly felt ten times worse. I wondered what time it was but the light blue glow coming from my window indicated it was some time around dawn.

My dream was fading like they loved to do, though I swear there was something about a wizard. Weird.

_'Ugh, everything is stupid.'_

Riku would be going back to Bastion today, if he hadn't left already. I hope he had. Good riddance.

One month and he'll be moving back to the Destiny Islands though. Where would he live? Surely not his old place. I can't see him going back there. But what do I care gosh! I'm dreading that horrible horrible day when that horrible horrible person comes back for good. I don't want to see him after yesterday.

He'd be busy in the limelight playing soccer, signing autographs, being a model, and what the hell else he did. Probably a freaking pop star too. I wouldn't have to see him at- no. Ohhhh no. No, no, no, no, no.

How did I forget. He'd be playing for my favorite team and every time they played I would have to see his stupid face running out onto the field, being a professional soccer player, stealing my dream. I know I would still watch, because why should I give up watching my favorite thing in the world just because I hate Riku!

I'll just go die now...but Namine would miss me and maybe Kairi and Leon too. Woe is my life.

I feel like an idiot and want to bang my head against a wall, except my head already hurt way too badly to do that. What was I thinking getting in that car?

_Obviously you weren't thinking._

_'Fuck you conscience, I didn't ask you.'_

I could have handled a little rain(a lot of rain)and lighting isn't that scary.

Perhaps I was curious after not having seen him in so long. Maybe I was hoping for some kind of explanation to why things were the way they were now. Maybe just maybe, I was hoping he was like his old self. Like the Riku I remembered from high-school. Like when he was nice and not murder-able.

I found myself doubting Riku could be any better of a person now, but his apology made me wonder. He cried; I don't remember Riku ever crying. I wanted to hate him, I really did. I was supposed to hate him.

I could have ignored that ignorant cretin, marched right past-albeit in fortitude- and stayed to see Namine. But I didn't and my heart felt heavy, and I was wondering why she had never mentioned Riku being her cousin the entire time I'd known her. They couldn't be too close if she didn't mention him even once, but how would I know.

There was no way I could have stayed with him there either, but that didn't really matter one bit when he followed me down the street. I kicked him in the shin but I should have aimed a little higher.

_'Why was it not the balls?'_

_Because you're a better person than Riku._

_'Oh conscience, you are so right.'_

I remembered everything that happened in his car and I covered my face with a pillow. Asshole. Jerk. Dream crusher. Who kisses someone on the cheek when you know they hated you? Why would he do that anyways, that's so fucking- blah I have no idea. I didn't desire to think about that anymore. It was weird and Riku is a dumb idiot that cuts his hair because he thinks it will make him forget how crappy of a person he is. Changing your appearance changes nothing on the inside.

I should not have been the one feeling sorry. He deserved to feel bad. I don't think he really wants to make anything up to me, but that's okay because I don't want him to. I want to stay as far away from that bastard as I can.

_Do you really?_

_'Shut up conscience.'_

I was irritated, but mostly at myself for acting like this.

When did I start thinking about Riku more than Namine?

I know Riku was my first real friend, my best friend. Not anymore, so why did it still hurt this badly? Even after two years.

_Not everything broken can be fixed._

_'I know, conscience. I know that better than most people.'_

**-Later-**

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep again until the pillow covering my face was yanked away. Light from the window washed over me. It had to be the afternoon by now. I groaned and hid under my blanket. That was pulled off of me too so I curled into a fetal position, eyes still closed.

"Mnah go away."

"I can't believe you drank the rest of my whiskey again. " Haha oh yeah, whiskley. Wait. That wasn't Kairi's voice. Awh crap.

I opened one eye to peek at Leon. Why couldn't it be Kairi?

"Hi Leon. Why are you homeee?"

"Nice to see you too sunshine. I took the day off. But don't change the subject. You're going to get liver damage at this rate and that's for old men like me." I opened both eyes and uncurled from my fetal position, stretched like a starfish, and sat up. I felt a lot better now but my head was still pounding like a drum. Leon took a day off? Whatttt?

Leon stood next to my bed, hands on his hips, scorning me with his eyes. Kinda like how Mom used to do when I was little and I was in trouble. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"You're thirty-two Leon. You aren't_ that_ old, gosh." Leon really isn't old. He's cranky, looks angry the majority of the time, and complains about a receding hairline that doesn't even exist. You're hair is beautiful Leon, don't worry. Other than that, he looks as if he were still in his twenties and is a really handsome guy with a physically demanding job that keeps him in shape.

Pretty surprising he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while. He did date a nice lady named Rinoa for almost a year, but that didn't work out in the end. Leon stayed home for a week straight and didn't leave his room after she had broken up with him. Didn't give us a reason why either. Drunk, sad, and moping Leon, was a very scary Leon. Kairi and I were afraid that he would die until he emerged from his bedroom one morning, clean-shaven and ready to start fresh, putting down the bottle. Other than that awful week of Leon's life he was pretty happy. As happy as Leon could be at least.

He was also the smartest and hardest worker I knew. He has been taking care of us for the past ten years, all while going to college, working two jobs(at one point), and being the father we didn't have. He earned his career through hard work and dedication.

Then there's me who works at the gas station a few days a week for the past two years to save money to hopefully move out and let Leon have his own life. Minimum wage wasn't really working out so well, but Leon never expected any money from me or Kairi. I've even thought about starting college like Kairi and Namine(they're on summer break now), but I only ever have wanted to be a professional soccer player and that will never happen now.

Leon made a noise and ran a hand through his long brown hair. It was the same color as mine and a little spiky at the ends too. Both of us slightly tan and blue-eyed, except Leon's were a slightly darker shade with grey mixed in. Cloud was right. I guess I kinda did look like Leon.

HOLY _CRAP_!THAT'S RIGHT! Cloud!

"Don't sweet talk me. You're still a little shit. How did you even find it this time?"

"You're bad at hiding things. It was in your closet behind your shoe boxes." Leon looked at me with his steely eyes. I pulled at a thread on my sheets.

"Sora, stop drinking my alcohol. Oh, and don't go in my room again or I'll kill you. You're worse than having a little brother. " If only he knew. Psh besides, Leon wouldn't kill me. Would he? I'm kind of scared now.

He turned to leave and I suddenly got an idea.

"Leon! I have some information that you may or may not find interesting. You know I can tell you. If you don't try to kill me in my sleep that is." He looked a little interested as he turned around in the door way. Success!

"Bribing me now? Is it important?" I nodded.

He sighed. "Eh fine. I'll forget about it. But this is the_ last time_ I swear to God Sora. Your mother would be ashamed of you." He narrowed his eyes and pointed at me accusingly. He was right, she would be.

"Okay okay, I won't steal your stuff or go in your room anymore. Gosh."

"Spill it then."

"Okay, I was getting ready to go to Namine's house yesterday afternoon. But someone stopped by as I was leaving." He urged me on. I yawned again and crossed my legs Indian style.

"Yeah? And who was it?"

"He said he was Cloud. Like Cloud, Cloud. You know, blond hair, blue eyes, used to be best friends with you...really strange guy though. I thought he was selling knives or magazines or something." Leon crossed his arms and turned his eyes to something apparently interesting on my white door. Okay then.

"You're absolutely sure it was him?"

"Well he said he was Cloud and he_ looked_ like Cloud. At least from what you've told me. So yeah, pretty sure, unless some alien stole his skin or something."

"If he's here, it can't be for a good reason...shit. Almost five years huh." His eyes closed and he tilted his head back in frustration. Why was he angry?

"I'm going out Sora. Don't stay in bed for the entire day."I nodded and he rubbed his temples. I lied, I wasn't really planning on doing anything today. It was my last day off before work.

"And I'll be back late so you can call me if you need anything." With that he left me alone in my room.

I was so confused. What was that all about? What the hell did he mean by, _'it can't be for a good reason?'_

Wouldn't seeing an old friend after so long make you happy?

Then again, that's the same with Riku and I, and I hate him... I think.

* * *

**SORA- Freshman Year**

It's been a few weeks since I met Riku for the first time.

He's a really nice person. Maybe too nice. He always wants to talk. Every corner I turn he's just there. It's kinda creepy. I swear he acts like he has no other friends which would be a total lie. Everyone likes him. It's hard not to when someone is so nice, but I still have no idea why Riku wants to be friends with me of all people.

Kairi doesn't mind me hanging out with Riku one bit since she has a crush on him, along with the entire female population. I like to tease her about it, but she says she doesn't want to date him, only that he is painfully handsome and admitted to staring at him during their History class. She has a couple classes with him since they are both Sophomores. I don't though, since I'm only a Freshman.

I'd have to say the only bad thing about Riku is that he's friends with both Wakka and Tidus, but he says that's only because they are on the soccer team together. They don't bother me when Riku is around at least. When I'm alone it's another story.

Wakka and Tidus are...well...bullies I guess. There's no other way to put it. It's completely awful and just like how you would see in a movie. They both knew I wouldn't say anything to Riku about it. Or to anyone. I was grateful Kairi hadn't noticed. This was my problem, not hers, and I didn't want her to get involved if she didn't have to be.

For example, today after the bell rang signaling the end of the day, I was minding my own business on my way to my locker and Tidus tripped me in the hallway. I ungracefully fell flat on my face resulting in a bloody nose and a lot of snickering from my classmates. I tried to gather my books scattered around the hallway, only for him to kick them away when I reached for them. Eventually he left after calling me a few degrading names.

After that fiasco, I went to my locker to grab my backpack and then shoved some tissues in my nose from the bathroom. I washed the blood off of my face and sat in a stall (tissues shoved so far up my nose it was touching my brain) moping until my nose stopped bleeding.

At least it was Friday and Riku wanted to hang out. Which was why I was here now, sitting and waiting while staring out over the soccer field and track at nothing in particular.

I looked to my right as I saw Riku running towards me. I'm surprised he wasn't wearing a ponytail today. He almost always did.

He dropped his back-pack on the bleacher I was sitting on, making the metal vibrate under me.

"Hey Sora." He opened his backpack and dug around for a moment before pulling out his water bottle. Then looked down at me curiously.

"Are you okay?You look kind offf-."

"I'm fine, just embarrassed still. I tripped in the hallway a little while ago. It's Friday so I was in a rush to get out of there, you know?" I sure hoped he believed that.

He stared at me for a minute before he laughed. Phew.

"A-huh, don't lie, you just wanted to see me cause I am aweeee-some! "He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes. He was nice but totally full of himself.

"_Sure sure_."

"You gotta stop being so clumsy if you wanna be a soccer player ya' know. Maybe you can try out for the team next year. You're not bad." He took a sip of his water and offered me some and I declined politely even though it was really hot out today. Ew germs.

I liked hanging out with Riku. We both share an affinity for soccer and pizza. He doesn't look like he eats pizza at all. Me on the other hand, I do look like eat pizza. A lot.

"I know I asked to hang out today but I honestly didn't think of anything we could do. Any ideas?"

"I don't mind doing anything really."

"Humph. You're no help!"He threw his water bottle back in his bag and zipped it up, flinging it over one shoulder.

"Alright. We can hang at my house if you want to. My yard is really big so I could show you some cool soccer tricks. Maybe order some pizza afterwards. Hm hm?!" I told you he liked pizza.

"Okay, I_ do_ like soccer and pizza." I haven't been to Riku's house yet. I wonder where he lives.

"My dad shouldn't be home tonight so we don't have to worry about him being a douche. Doesn't really like having company over. Screw him though, we're still going!" I laughed nervously. What kind of person was his dad?

"Are you sure about this Riku? I don't want to make you dad angry or anything."

"Totally! He can't expect me to not bring friends over occasionally. It'll be fine, I promise. He won't be home until next week anyways." I got up and grabbed my back pack too.

"Well okay, if you say so." He smiled ear to ear. He was a lot different from that first time we met. I wasn't sure what it was that I had expected from him but it wasn't this friendship. Funny how things work out.

"Let's go! Let's go! We gotta walk, it's not far."

**-A Little Later-  
**

Not far my _ass_. Over two miles later and I was trying not to act like I was about to die. The afternoon sun was so hot and my skin was on fire, making me sweat uncomfortably. Riku on the other hand was bouncing around and rambling about his soccer game next week. I couldn't pay attention because I was thinking about the heat and how he seriously walked six miles a day to get to and from school. Did he not believe in cars or the bus? What was wrong with him?

Oh yeah, he was perfectly in shape unlike me. I pouted and walked along the sidewalk after him. Thanks for thinking of me when you decided to kill me Riku.

We walked down a quiet street lined with palm trees.

I recognized the area as we walked. We weren't that far from the boardwalk and the street with all the little shops where they sold over-priced beach things to tourists during the summer. Sunscreen did not cost that much at a normal store.

Wealthier people lived around here too, up in the hillier part of the Destiny Islands. My house was a few miles away. Good lord I had to walk back there later. I really was going to die today.

"Riku?"

"Ye-ah?" He looked over his shoulder at me as he ran his hand along a black iron fence covered in vines. Not the ugly kind, the ones that grew pretty white flowers. He ripped some leaves off of the vines, letting them fall to the ground. I watched in horror.

_'You murderer!'_

"What time do you even leave to get to school?" I watched as he murdered some more innocent leaves.

"Well it doesn't take me more than an hour, I dunno. Pretty early I guess. It depends, sometimes Hector drives me."

"Oh, cool."

'Who the hell is Hector?'

I was only slowing him down by an additional twelve hours by the pace we were walking(maybe not that many hours). This sucks. I want air conditioning.

"We're almost there. It's up the hill a little ways." He pointed up the street. It had to be up the hill didn't it. Can't ever be down the hill, that's too much to ask.

I was excited being so close to the comfort of a home though.

We walked all the way up and to the end, past a couple of prodigiously large homes, and then up to a big gate made of the same black iron as the fence that Riku was ripping poor leaves off of.

I stared as he stopped in front of the gate and began to punch in a code, making them creak open to a massive house with a circular drive way and perfectly kept yard. Complete with a fancy car and guest house.

_'Ohhh, this is his house.'_

"Wow, you really do have a big yard. " I looked around the yard in awe as we stepped inside and the gate closed behind us.

"The back yard is bigger." I didn't doubt that.

He led us to the front door, pulled out his keys to unlock it, and let me in first before shutting the door behind him.

Firstly. Sweet sweet air conditioning.

Secondly. The Holy Baby Jesus has shined down upon Riku and his family.

Thirdly. Who was that man Riku was greeting in a suit?

"Hey Hector."

"Hello Sir, how was the schooling today?"

Hector was his freaking butler.

"Meh, the usual." Riku turned to me as I looked around his house, stunned.

"Hector, this is my friend Sora. Treat him as you would me." Riku pushed me forwards a little bit. Hector bowed slightly. No Hector, don't bow to me, I am not royalty like Riku.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said and politely waved. Were you supposed to wave to a butler?

"Nice to meet you as well Sora. Please, call me Hector. Do you boys need anything of me?" He has a weird accent. Spanish maybe.

"I'm going to show Sora around and then play some soccer out back. Can you pick us up a pizza in a few hours?"

"Will it be the usual?"

"The usual."

Hector smiled and bowed politely before retreating through a big archway that branched off the foyer.

The huge foyer, with a crystal chandelier and costly looking furniture and fancy rug. I don't want to touch anything. Especially that vase, that vase is totally worth more than my life. I need my life to do things, like living.

To the right was a staircase made of dark wood that accented the light walls and cream-colored tiled floors perfectly. Obviously it led to the second floor. Another identical archway on the left mirrored the one Hector had disappeared through. Straight ahead of us were huge glass french doors looking out to the back yard.

"Wow."

"Haha most people have the reaction." What reaction, I wasn't reacting to anything. Well I could be a little bit.

"You haven't seen anything yet! Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

**-Even Later-**

Riku showed me all around the house. The kitchen is huge, the bathrooms are huge, his bedroom is huge, the additional two bedrooms upstairs are huge(Why you need two extra rooms as an only child is a mystery to me), the living and dining rooms were also, you guessed it, huge. I find it's a similar theme within his house.

Riku had shown me his room first. It was so awesome. He had soccer posters all over his walls, his soccer trophies displayed neatly on a shelf, his own giant bathroom, a sweet flat screen TV, and a queen sized bed I was really jealous of(mine was only a twin). The walls were silver like his hair, and the hard-wood floors the same dark wood that the stair-case was made of. He had a big desk in the corner with a silver laptop, and it was the only thing that was messy in his room. Other than that, It was pretty clean for a teenager. We left our backpacks by the closet before he took me to see the rest of the second story.

He took me downstairs afterwards. The left side of the house had a hallway that led two ways, one way was where his Fathers room and office(which Riku said we would be murdered if we went in) and small sitting room with a few full bookshelves and leather couches were. The other way was the guest bathroom and two guest bedrooms. That made six bedrooms total. Did they really need that many?

The right side of the house was the kitchen, pantry, and dining room. A short hallway led to a spacious living room where Riku said he made Hector watch soccer games with him. A big, plush looking L-shaped couch sat in the middle, with a matching recliner. The TV was bigger than the one in his bedroom and beside it were bookshelves full of movies and games. I couldn't believe how many video-games he owned. He didn't strike me like the type of person that played games when he was such an avid sportsman.

There were two big windows with black curtains on the far side of the room, and a door between them that Riku led us out. It went out to the humongous fenced backyard. On our left, the french doors opened onto a furnished patio with an in-ground pool and jacuzzi. Potted plants were placed decoratively around. The far back of the yard had a little gate that opened to stairs that brought you down to their private beach, and a small shed was in the corner with a soccer net set beside it.

"Whoooaaa! This is so cool!" I couldn't help it. Riku had the coolest house ever.

"It's okay I guess." He walked towards the shed and I followed behind him.

"Whattt? It's not just okay! You have so much to do here unlike my house." He shrugged nonchalantly and disappeared into the shed. He emerged holding a soccer ball, letting it fall into the grass with a soft 'thump', and began dribbling it effortlessly between his feet as he moved in a circle around me.

"So wanna learn a move?"

"Sure."

"It's a zig zag. Simple."He demonstrated, kicking the ball forwards and then quickly kicking it and letting it bounce from the inside of each foot. He was wearing shorts and I could see every leg muscle flex with each and every movement. That didn't look easy for someone as well rounded as me. I don't have muscles like that alright.

"Its good for tricking your opponent," he repeated his zig zag,"and to make them think you are going that direction."

"Uhh Riku?" He stopped to look at me, foot on the ball.

"I dunno if I can do that honestly."

"That's why you have to try silly. You did fine at try-outs a few weeks a go. I think you can do it." He passed the ball to me. I was about to embarrass myself horribly.

I tried to remember how Riku moved, traveling the ball before letting it quickly tap between his feet. I dribbled it a little ways before attempting the same action and almost fell because I stepped on the ball.

"Noooo! You almost had it!" He ran over to me.

"See, when you go to do the first part of the pass, don't lift your foot. That's how you stepped on it I think." He showed me again, this time without the ball. I think I understood what he meant.

"I'll try again." I did the same thing, except this time remembering to keep my foot down when making the first pass. The ball successfully tapping between my feet, but maybe not as fast as Riku did it.

"Like that?!"I smiled in excitement.

"Yeah! You learn fast!Now you just gotta practice the timing and you'll see that it's actually super easy!"

Riku showed me a few more tricks but we ended up goofing off more than practicing and we just passed the ball around the yard for over an hour. He told me to see how far I could kick it, so I ran to the very back by the gate and kicked with all my might. It flew across the yard and smacked right into his face. He fell to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh as I ran over to him laying with his hands on his face.

"Ri-ku...I'm so so-sorry..."I had to say between giggles.

"Ouch. You're mean."

"Whaaaa-no I'm not! You told me to!"

"Yeah, but not to hit me in my beautiful face... you do have a good kick." I sat in the grass beside him and he stretched like a star-fish.

"I can't believe I didn't see it. Could have stopped that. That was so embarrassing. They may take my title as Captain away." He started to laugh with me and we laughed together before our loud chuckles turned into soft giggles and then died out into sighs.

"Hey Riku?" I picked at a blade of grass, stopping when I remembered Riku murdering the leaves from the vines on the fence. So I stared at my chubby legs and sneakers instead.

"Hm?" His eyes were closed and he folded his arms behind his head.

"Why do you wanna be friends with me anyways?" He opened his eyes and turned to stare at me for a moment. Those aqua eyes felt like they could bore into your very soul. He looked away and up to the sky. That's the same way he looked at me when we first met.

The sun was starting to set now and the sky was a pretty pink-ish orange color. Riku's hair seemed to shine in the light.

"Beacuse."

I pouted.

"That's not a good answer."

"Still an answer."

"Well I th-" Hector chose that time to come out and let us know our pizza was here. Dang it Hector. I was going to keep prying.

Riku smiled and got up offering me a hand too.

"Let's go eat pizza and play Mario Kart." I took his hand gladly.

"Hect-tooor! Come play Mario Kart with us!"

"Yes, Riku. But know this, I will be the green Yoshi one." Hector, you're the coolest butler ever.

I learned a few things about Riku today. Like how silver is his favorite color. How he has more hair products than a woman. Or how he can eat more pizza than me and still stay skinny. Or how he loves video-games but not as much as he loves soccer. How Hector is like his best friend. Or how he didn't like talking about his father.

I also realized I hardly knew anything about him at all.

* * *

**NAMINE- Present**

"Kairi." She didn't look at me as she laid on the circular blue and white carpet covering the hard floor, kicking her legs like scissors. She was on her stomach reading some article in a magazine about 'How to make your man happy.' I should read that too.

I laid back on the couch and leaned my head on a little white and blue-striped cushion.

"You know I love you and agreed to this, but shouldn't you be home with Sora?" She did look up at me at that.

"Nami I'm here because we are punishing my idiot brother for being so dumb. And he should have woken up earlier. I know he's sad but who drinks alone? He should have waited for me."

"I know, bu-

"We will show no weakness!" I pouted at her and turned to the TV. SpongeBob was on.

Other than work, all of us have been extremely lazy this summer. We mostly acted like kids, but we prety much still were.

My boss called early in the morning and told me the schedule was changed so I didn't have to work today. I work at a gift shop down by the boardwalk. It's just a seasonal job. Destiny Islands are so busy during the Summer-time.

Mom and Dad were both at work too so I was home alone.

Te first thing I did was call Kairi and ask her how Sora was. I wanted him to come over but Kairi said he was passed out from last night still. We needed to talk about my cousin.

Kairi asked if I needed to be with someone and I told her yeah. After yesterday, yeah. I needed her or Sora here with me.

Idiot boyfriend.

Kairi came up with the idea, but I agreed, that we wouldn't tell him I didn't have to work today as a sort of punishment for last night. It seemed a little ridiculous but it was a good enough recompense.

I was trying to sleep for work when he called late at night. I thought something was wrong, but then I realized he was drunk and rambling about wizards and how he loved my hair. That's all I got out of his drunken speeches, it was pretty hard to understand him.

I held my phone tightly in my hand waiting for a text or call I know wouldn't come. Kairi also decided to keep Sora's cellphone until she went home later. I wonder if he's even awake yet.

I was watching Gary the snail intently when my phone buzzed on my stomach, startling me a little. Kairi was humming and reading her magazine still.

I unlocked it to see who texted me. Sad because I knew it wouldn't be Sora, but surprised at who it was.

My cousin.

'I'm sorry Nami. I should have told you sooner.'

I frowned at the words. Yesterday Riku came by my house. We haven't seen each-other in over a year; we used to be so close before he randomly disappeared off of the face of the planet. He didn't really but it felt that way. We hadn't talked much since he left.

Anyways he shows his face after so long, then he proceeds to tell me why he left which only made me angrier. I knew he and Sora were friends when he went to Paopu High but not about what he did to him.

Well, he was enough at fault as anyone I guess, but it was worse because Sora was his best friend. I didn't want to believe Riku could be that heartless. We ended up sharing a few unkind words before I told him to get out. He obliged and slammed the door on his way out. It was a good thing Mom and Dad weren't home.

I should have listened to him but I was so angry that he shows up after so long and decides to tell me after keeping it from me for this long. After all, I didn't even know Sora in our high-school years since I went to the private school. I hardly knew anything about their friendship.

'Yeah you should have, jerk-face. ' I hit send angrily. He was back in Bastion by now.

I looked down at Kairi on the floor. "I bet you can't guess who texted me."

Kairi's eyes went wide from the floor; she shut her magazine and hastily got up. She lifted my legs and sat down on the couch slinging her arms over them.

"Nooo way! He had the gall to?"I nodded. Kairi knew about it already. She was around when it happened unlike me. I wasn't friends with her yet. She told me Sora didn't feel comfortable talking about it and I accepted that, but we'd need to talk about it eventually.

My cousin on the other hand, I wanted to stab him in the face. I still loved him of course, he's family and he's been through some pretty bad things himself.

I frowned as I thought about those late nights he used to show up with his backpack and a pillow, the same look always on his face and he didn't need to say a single word, I knew.

For now I didn't want to see him. Maybe he would be more bearable by the time he moved back next month. Maybe.

"He said sorry and that he should have told me sooner." I rolled my eyes and turned back to SpongeBob.

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"Eventually. I don't think I could hate him forever, but for now, no way in hell." Kairi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I can't promise Sora wont try to kill him when he comes back."

"He'd deserve it."

I felt a little more at ease with my best friend here and today we would be spending the day eating ice cream and watching cartoons like children. Because as kids, that's when everything was so easy. This Summer we were making it our mission to be children.

"I just wish there was something I could do for Sora."

* * *

**LEON- Present**

This was the fifth and last hotel he could be at. There weren't that many places to go on the island. He had to be here.

I stood by the front desk, ringing the little bell impatiently, waiting for a hotel clerk to come and attend to me like they were supposed to. Waiting for the past ten minutes has made my patience start to run very, very, thin.

_'I have been running around town all afternoon trying to find you, you better be here.'_

I stared at the gaudy paintings decorating the walls. It was clean in here, just really ugly. Probably because it was one of the cheaper hotels. Nice enough.

A young woman with her hair pulled into a high bun, wearing a blue skirt and white blouse, finally walked slowly up to the desk. The 'click click' of her high heels highly irritating. She straightened her shirt.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm looking for someone by the name of Cloud Strife. Can you tell me if he's staying here?" She stared at me, she was chewing gum and blowing bubbles annoyingly. The 'pop' pop' pop' making me want to shoot her in the face or to rip the gum out of her mouth and throw it in her stupid bun.

"We can't do that sir."

"The other hotels did."

"Well we aren't the _other_ hotels." That attitude. Okay, she wanted to be a bitch, I could be worse. I leaned into the counter and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Listen here_ lady_." I squinted at her name-tag.

"_Ms. Jaquelin_. I have been going around town for_ four fucking hours_, on my day off no less, to find this person. I highly doubt that _you_ of all people would even _begin_ to understand what a_ real_ day off of work is worth to a person who _actually_ has to work hard to earn one. So I want you to go over to that computer right there, type in that_ fucking_ name, or so help me I will climb over this counter and do it myself." I gave her a large fake smile, showing all of my teeth. I was not in a good mood today.

She looked taken aback, her mouth open and I could see that stupid pink gum in the corner of her mouth.

"I see you haven't changed Leon."

I turned on my heel. Cloud stood by the door, a take-out box in one hand and unlit cigarette in the other. He looked tired and I could see the slight purple hue under his eyes like he didn't get enough sleep. His hair was as spiky as ever. The only hair to ever rival Soras'. He turned to look at the young woman behind the desk and nodded to her. She warily walked back to the employees room, looking over her shoulder as she went.

"Hm, neither have you it seems." He laughed but it wasn't a happy laugh and he turned his blue eyes downwards to look at the tile. Anything but my face, don't look at my face.

"I'm not here for you Leon."

"Then why?" He looked up and I could never handle those eyes.

"Let's talk in my room." He started walking off, not bothering to wait for me and I heard the 'ding' of the elevator.

"Shit."

* * *

**SORA- Present**

"Where the hell is my phone?"

* * *

**AN: **Whoa whoa Cloud, you haven't seen someone in five years and you invite them to your hotel room? What are you thinking you silly, silly, boy (er, man?) I was up so late the other night writing this so be prepared for some mistakes. Here was a little more on Riku and Sora's past, and what exactly happened between Leon and Cloud? I guess you will have to keep reading to find out muahahahhaha!


	3. Chapter 3

**KICK! CHAPTER THREE**

**AN(BLAH BLAH NOT THAT IMPORTANT):** Chapter three already?! This is turning out better than I had hoped. I was excited to have started a story about soccer(well not just soccer) during the World Cup. Who all has been keeping up?!Anyone?! I wrote most of this chapter while watching the game today! Despite that, this isn't a very soccer-filled chapter.

I won't give away who I am cheering for either because I want everyone to read my story still!  
NO RIVALRIES HERE YOU GUYS! :3

**Rated M. Don't own anything from KH or FF.**

* * *

**CLOUD- Present**

I stared at the white coffee cup in my hands. The tan liquid slowly swirling in circles. It wasn't steaming anymore so I assumed it was luke-warm by now and better not to drink. Why did I choose to drink coffee when it's so hot out is a mystery. Or, just because I had hardly slept these past few nights.

My plate sat on the table with a meal only partially eaten. That was cold by now too. I didn't feel like eating, but I didn't want to sit alone in my hotel room all day either. Sitting alone in the little diner down the street was very different. Here, relaxing in the booth next the the big open windows, I could people-watch at least. Watching over a little bit of a world that over-looked me in return. It made me feel a little bit better.

I liked watching happy people walking excitedly down the street. Some hand in hand, some with their children, some just friends. It was summer break after all, and people and tourists were packed onto the Islands filling the streets with life.

I sighed, I wished I could be as happy as them but I wasn't here to be happy. I had my job and that always came first. I remembered yesterday going to his house and seeing Sora. I couldn't believe how different he was, but the last time I saw him he was just a toddler. He looks so much like Leon.

I felt heartstrings being pulled and I held onto my white coffee cup a little tighter. Like it would make it stop some how. I was an awful friend. _Was_, because I haven't even tried contacting him in five years. You can't be friends with someone you don't put effort into communicating with. I had to, I had to forget him, his family, that false life. Even if it was the best years of my life, those years with Leon. The last time I saw him was five years ago. The time before being the night of Aerith and Zacks funeral. I shook my head to rid myself of the memory. I didn't want to think of that right now.

The giddy waitress bounced over to my table as I ran my hand through my hair, frowning.

"Do you want some more coffee?" Her name was Selphie, it was on her name-tag, and she was a nice girl with honey-brown hair. She's very bouncy for someone who works at a diner. How was it even possible to be that happy? Then again I am the misery master and most people have at least ten times the joy I do.

I shook my head at her, "No thank you." She put a hand on her hip her lips turning down into a frown.

"Hey, you barely ate anything! Did you not like it?," she said as she stared at my almost full plate of food on the table.

"No, it was great. Not too hungry is all." She pouted at me.

"Growing boys need to eat you know." At that I had to smile a little bit.

"Thank you for the concern Miss Selphie, but I'm as grown as I will ever be I'm afraid. I just turned thirty a few days ago." I watched as her cheeks turned bright red and hands shooting to her face.

"OhmygoshIamsosorry!" I laughed.

"It's quite alright. I get that a lot. It isn't so bad looking younger than you are honestly." Her hands fell from her face and she grinned widely.

"Wow, you are one lucky guy! I thought you were in your twenties, really! Happy late birthday!"

"Thanks." Lucky? Lady luck never took my side. She actually seemed to despise me.

"Can I get you anything else sir?"

"Just a take-out box and my check please." She nodded and quickly left. I swear I heard her and another waitress giggling about something behind the counter, but I couldn't really hear. Selphie returned, handing me the white take-out box, and placed the check onto my table.

"Thanks a lot sir! I work all week, so please come back again soon!" I gave her another small smile as she went to tend to another table. I slid my food into the box carelessly and pulled out my wallet, leaving a few slightly crumpled bills on the table beside my check.

My cigarettes were squashed into my back pocket and I dug them out as I left the diner, the door shutting behind me. I made my way down the street to my hotel. The diner was right down the street and the closest place to get a meal. I'd be back for breakfast tomorrow, I was sure.

The hotel I chose wasn't the best place but it's what I could afford right now. It was clean and cheap, all that really mattered to me right now. I wasn't about to spend hundreds of dollars on some fancy hotel with warm towels and room service. It was tempting but I wasn't sure how long I would be staying on the island.

I managed to pull a cigarette out after fumbling around with the red and white package, but realized I had forgotten my lighter in my room. I cursed and held it between my fingers tightly, Styrofoam box held in my other hand.

I laughed a little at my karma as I recalled that Leon never did like people who smoked. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't home when I stopped by. I didn't think about what I would say when I saw him. I sighed and opened the glass door to the hotel, a wave freezing air conditioning colliding with my face, the door closed behind me quietly. I froze mid-step. I watched as a tall man leaned into the counter heatedly talking to Jaquelin. She's the nice reception lady.

"Listen here_ lady_." He paused.

"_Ms. Jaquelin_. I have been going around town for _four fucking hours_, on my day off no less, to find this person. I highly doubt that _you_ of all people would even _begin_ to understand what a real day off of work is worth to a person who _actually_ has to work hard to earn one. So I want you to go over to that computer right there, type in that fucking name, or so help me I will climb over this counter and do it myself."

He smiled at her. It was obviously fake. I watched as she stared at him as if he were insane. I wondered that myself. I licked my lips. I hadn't noticed they were so dry.

"I see you haven't changed Leon." I looked over to Jaquelin and nodded, letting her know it was okay. I knew this crazy man unfortunately. I watched her leave, reluctantly.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, the sound loud in my ears. I felt as if it could have been audible in the tiled foyer, but Leon didn't seem to notice.

"Hm, neither have you it seems." I laughed a little, now incredibly nervous, and looked at the floor so I wouldn't have to look him in the eye. Holy hell did Leon age well.

"I'm not here for you Leon." It was the truth. He didn't answer at first, probably trying to find the right words to say.

"Then why?" I looked up at him and I couldn't begin to describe the look in his eyes. It was almost if he were sad, but why would he be?

"Let's talk in my room." I regretted it instantly and started walking off, not waiting for him as I hit the elevator button. I mentally cursed at myself. Why did I do that? Why did I have to invite him up to my room. I guess I was the one who sought him out first. I needed his help. This conversation was inevitable. The elevator dinged.

"Shit."

* * *

**LEON- Age 10**

It was Saturday and Mom and Dad had told us they would be late getting home. They left pretty early in the morning. I didn't know where they went out to but I didn't really care too much. They went out on the weekends a lot.

It was around nine. Aerith and I and were on the couch watching some dumb horror movie about vampires and eating vegetable fried rice from the really good Chinese restaurant located downtown. I tried to hide my cringe as I watched the vampire sneaking up on an unassuming victim. Turn around you foolish lady!

I looked over to Aerith watching the movie contently. "This movie is lame."

"Says the boy who is over here almost crying." She punched my arm playfully as I shoveled rice into my mouth.

"Hey, don't hit me!I don't want to choke on rice!"

"Don't be a baby."I huffed and turned back to the movie.

The cloaked vampire was eerily looming in the shadows, watching the girl as she strutted down the street in her high-heels and fancy dress. She was walking home alone from some party. He was about to strike and I held my breath and leaned forwards on the couch.

"What are you guys watching?!" I would say I didn't scream but my mother always told me lying was bad.  
I held my hand to my chest, heart pumping, rice spilled everywhere.

"MOM! DON'T DO THAT!" Dad stood beside her, laughing uncontrollably.

I tried to calm my poor beating heart. I looked up at them frowning when I noticed a blond boy standing closely behind and watching us awkwardly. Mom must have seen us staring because she pulled him in front of her and Dad, hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry Leo. I didn't mean to scare you but you shouldn't watch horror movies. I've told you before. Oh! And we have a guest!"

Aerith and I looked up.

"Leon, Aerith, this is Cloud. He'll be staying with us for a while." Dad said smiling.

I examined him closely. He looked about my age. His white shirt was too baggy and he was too pale and skinny. His head had ridiculously spiky blond hair. His big blue eyes were so sad. Aerith beamed beside me.

"I didn't know we were going to get another foster kid this soon!" She stood, a few pieces of rice falling off of her dress and onto the floor, and reached her hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you Cloud, I'm Aerith!"He stared at her hand for a moment, uncomfortably, before taking it.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"And I'm Leon." I waved, not getting up because I was still covered in rice. What a waste.

He gave a short wave back.

"You guys know the drill! Be nice, share, no rough-housing. " Who rough-houses Dad? Look at this kid, he is tiny, I would break him.

"Please clean this mess up and show Cloud around, okay? Help him get situated and comfortable. And I know it's the weekend and you're excited but please don't stay up too late."

Mom said before heading off to bed. Dad patted Clouds shoulder and smiled before following her.

"I'll go get the broom, hold on." Aerith went into the kitchen leaving me alone with the blond kid. He stood shyly by the arm of the couch. I looked down at the wasted rice in my lap. I didn't know what to say to the kid. The last foster kid they brought home was a teenaged boy who was really mean to me. The movie payed on the TV and the vampire was now devouring the girl. Cloud glanced at it nervously.

"Sooo do you like Legos?" He looked at me and nodded. He didn't seem to talk much.

Aerith came back and helped me clean the giant rice mess up, before saying she was going out.

"Sorry to leave you guys alone, but I' going over to Zack's. Be nice to Cloud, Leon."

"Hey?!Why wouldn't I be?" She grinned at us before waving bye. I watched her leave. Dang it, this kid hardly even spoke and now I had to try and converse with him. I stood by the couch and sighed, he's in a brand new place and I should try my hardest to be nice. I mustered up my courage and turned around to look at him.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Um...eight." At least he wasn't some mean teenager. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as last time.

"Cool! I'm ten, so we are close in age!"He seemed to relax a little bit but twiddled his fingers still. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him and grabbed his arm. I gave him a big grin.

"Come on! Let's play legos before it gets too late!" His eyes went wide as I dragged him along behind me.

* * *

**LEON-Present**

The ride up to the second floor was probably the most awkward moment in my life. I watched with dread as the elevator doors closed us into the tiny space. Cloud stood far away, eyes to the frayed carpeted floor, and didn't say a word. I couldn't look at him either. I tried saying something, but the words hung onto my tongue for dear life and I shut my mouth tightly. I swallowed and looked at the button panel. I had to look at something. I swear I saw him glance over out of the corner of my eye.

Finally the doors opened and we both took a step at the same time. I stepped aside and let him exit first. He started off down the carpeted hall, his footsteps muffled. I followed but kept back a few feet. He led us down to the end of the hall where there was a curtained window that overlooked the busy street. Room 202. I'll have to remember that.

"This hotel is kind of ugly."

He paused and looked up at me as he was trying to take his key-card out of his wallet with one hand and failing. I reached over and grabbed the take-out box from his other hand resulting in a frown.

"Thanks." I nodded at him as I watched him search for his key.

"That doesn't matter much to me though." He said before sliding the key into the slot and unlocking the door. This time he held the door for me to enter first. He watched me enter and I went to the little fridge and put his food in it, then sat in the chair in the corner of the room. The door clicked shut behind Cloud and he threw his cigarette into the trash and his wallet onto the little desk that his computer sat on.

"That's a waste isn't it?" I asked nodding to the cigarette he had thrown into the trashcan.

"I should quit." He took his shoes off and laid back on his bed, the pillows propping his back up.

"I saw Sora yesterday."

"Yeah, he told me you stopped by." He reached over for the remote and turned the old TV on and started flipping through the channels.

"I told him I would be back. You didn't have to come find me you know." I watched him trying to ignore my presence and not succeeding. His hands were shaking as he held the remote to the TV. Was he nervous?

"I know, I wanted to."

He put the news on before setting the remote down beside him on the bed and crossing his legs.

"Why?"

"I took the day off. Had nothing better to do." That's not what I wanted to say. His brows furrowed but he continued watching the news.

"Oh." He sounded almost disappointed.

"Why are you here Cloud?"

"Didn't know that I wasn't allowed here."

"I didn't...I didn't mean it like that."

He sighed, playing with the sheet on his bed.

"Just work." I leaned back in the chair, getting more comfortable. There was more to it than 'just work.'

"What kind of work?" His eyes met mine but he didn't say a word. We stared for a moment before he turned his back to the TV.

"Still doing it huh?" I looked away from him now mad, and crossed my arms before noticing his laptop; a stack of papers were neatly stacked beside it and an expensive looking camera sat on a large manilla envelope. Figures.

"What does it matter?"

"It's dangerous Cloud."

"Why are you so worried? I've been doing this for years."

"I'm worried because you're my friend." He looked over to me his lips tight.

"I can take care of myself."

"I don't believe you. You're going to get hurt one of these days and honestly you look like shit. You haven't been sleeping...or eating." He laughed and shook his head making his blond spikes sway.

"I'm no child Leon. I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me. If I needed help I would have asked for it. I'm doing this job." He'd never ask for help, he never did. If there was someone as stubborn as me it was definitely Cloud. I frowned and rubbed my eyes.

"Cloud...please, just...why do you always have to do everything on your own? I tried helping you all those years ago and you-" He held his hand up for me to stop.

"Leon, don't."

I was angry. The heat in my chest grew.

"You know what, no. I wanted to help you get out of there. I was going to take you away and when faced with the reality of it you were too scared of the consequences. You could have had a better life."

"We were young and it was wishful thinking. I didn't want you to get in trouble for my sake."

"That doesn't fucking matter Cloud! You left me just like Aerith did."

Cloud froze and waited a moment before speaking again. His eyes cast downward at the bed.

"That's not the same." He was quiet.

"It's damned close enough. You're like a ghost now. You never try to contact me or write me anymore and just show up after years. The last time you were here I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Do you not want to be my friend? I just want to know why?"

"No! I wanted to keep in touch...I just...can't. And I said I have a job." I stood up angrily.

"A job that's going to get you fucking killed!Why come to my house if you are just here for a job?"

"I-" He paused and his brows furrowed. I know I was probably being too mean but I couldn't help it. This man was so extremely frustrating.

"You what?" I glared at him.

"I need your help I think." He said quietly. I sat back down slowly, my face relaxing. Cloud never asked me for help before. Something had to have happened.

"What the hell did you get mixed up in Cloud?"

"Last year, I got involved with...a certain person of interest. They wanted some information and heard about me from one of their sources. Said that if I helped them they would help me in return." He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes.

"Who was it."

"I don't give away client names Leon. That's a part of the contract."

"Okay, contract aside, what did this 'client' need information on?" Cloud sat up in the bed and crossed his legs which made him seem younger. he played with his hands in his lap.

"My client wanted information about someone nicknamed 'The Serpent.' So I did my research and got them some of the information they wanted. Only problem is that this 'Serpent' found out I was spying on him and selling the information to my client. Turned out he is a member of **Hemlock**. A pretty prestigious...coterie, if you will. They have been looking for me ever since I was discovered. I'm not sure how dangerous they are. It was hard enough getting the information I needed. I don't know enough about them."

I leaned forwards, elbows on my knees and put my face in my hands.

"Cloud what the hell were you thinking?"

"I didn't know until it was too late alright! I was about to walk out, but my client said that if I get this last bit of information he will pay me enough to leave the country if it comes to that."

"You came back to say goodbye then?" My chest tightened and I ignored it.

"No, not yet. I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"Alright, then what else can you tell me?"

I need information on someone who lives on the island."

"Who?" He shuffled on the bed some.

"Actually it's my clients son oddly enough."

"His name?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Really? Then why ask me to even help. This is so-I told you something would happen! How am I supposed to help you with something like this?"

"I'll let you know when I know myself. I have to figure a few things out first. I just know I need you for this. You'll have to trust me." Ha, trust is a funny word coming from someone like Cloud, but I found myself staring as he stood up and stretched, his shirt coming up a little showing a rather skinny and pale stomach. I averted my eyes.

"I'll help you with whatever you need, you know that." I whispered.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons I came by your house."He turned around to face the TV, his back towards me. Such a bitter yet frail man. The urge to protect him always made me think irrationally.

I don't know how it happened and I didn't know how I ever could feel this way about someone who could be as cold as he was. Yet I wasn't that different from him and maybe that's why. My heart ached thinking of our the past.

How did I come to feel this way about someone when I never knew if I would see them again. He never knew what he could do to me, to my mind. I never meant for it to be like this and he never caught on. It was probably better this way.

I stood slowly, swallowing hard. I felt like I had stones in my throat. I walked up behind him and put my arms around him lightly. I wasn't sure what he would do. He didn't move.

"Leon."

"You don't have to leave the country. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I didn't miss the tension obviously present in his shoulders. I didn't miss him relax after a moment. I didn't miss his hands coming to cover my own around his stomach. I leaned over his shoulder some, his hair touching my cheek. It was soft.

"Please don't leave again Cloud." I leaned my face against his soft spikes. My heart aching painfully.

His hands tightened on my own before removing them from his waist. He turned around, looking up at me with his eyes big and sad. My chest tightened.

"I'm not making you any promises." I knew you wouldn't.

"I'll come by your house when I have more to tell you." I watched him for a moment but he said nothing else. I took that as my cue to leave and walked over and opened the door, the bright light from the hallway flooding over me and making my eyes water.

"See you soon?" He frowned and looked toward the door as I walked out.

"Yeah."

* * *

**CLOUD- Present(Later that evening)**

RING RING RING

"Really...fuck you phone, right when I fall asleep." I reached over and picked the phone up. I yawned loudly.

"What?"

_'Yes, excuse me Mr. Strife. You have a package, would you like someone to bring it up to your room?'_

A package? From who? I wasn't expecting anything.

"Uh...sure." I slammed the phone down and rubbed at my eyes that were still heavy from lack of sleep.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door and I opened it, taking the package from the young kid who had brought it up. **Jaquelin** must have gone home.

"Here you go sir."

"Thanks." He nodded and I shut the door. I placed the package on the bed. It wasn't very big. Just a brown box. After a moment of playing with the tape I got it open. A note sat on top of some tissue paper and I picked that up first.

My name was written on the top in familiar writing. I unfolded it slowly.

_'Cloud,_  
_ Happy belated birthday. Here is something to keep you busy in your hotel room. I would have sent you something before, but I didn't know where to send it to. You are hard to find. I promise I will help you as long as you don't leave. I don't want to wait five years to see you again. You also didn't give me your number._

_PS. Quit smoking. It's not healthy._

_Love,_  
_ Leon'_

My chest constricted and I folded the letter, placing it gently beside the package.

"I'm thirty years old Leon. I don't need birthday presents." I dug in the box, removing the white tissue paper and took out another little box. I picked it up and examined it.

"Legos..." I laughed before my brows furrowed unintentionally and I sank to the floor, holding the box in my hands tightly.

I couldn't fight the stinging in my eyes and I knew I was crying. I held onto the little box so tightly that my knuckles were turning white.

"Idiot."

* * *

**? Present**

The building was dark and mostly empty, the tiled floor made each step taken echo.

"Geai Bleu?" _(Blue Jay?)_

"Oui?" _(Yes?)_

"Avez-vous trouvé lui?"_(Did you find him?)_

"Pas encore." _(Not Yet.)_

"Lui trouver bientôt."_(Find him soon.)_

"Oui." _(Yes.)_

"Et vous, Phoenix?" _(And you, Phoenix?)_

"No, Blue Jay and I are working on it." The tallest of the three answered.

The shortest looked over.

"Nous avons besoin pour couvrir les traces du serpent."_(We need to cover the traces of the Serpent.)_

"I agree." The tallest answered.

The third turned to the other two.

"Do not let any information pass to Sephiroth. Serpent wouldn't appreciate his motives leaked."

"Yeah yeah, we know. If Sephiroth discovers we are working against him and Strife, it's over for all of us."

"Your accent is so sexy."

" Vous devez fermer votre bouche si vous ne voulez pas mourir Phoenix." _(You need to shut your mouth if you do not want to die Phoenix.)_

"My sweet sweet Blue Jay."

"Vas te faire encule." _(Fuck you.)_

"Please do."

"Get it done, both of you." The two arguing looked over and nodded. The third walked away leaving them alone.

"So about fucking."

"Aller mourir."_(Go die)_

* * *

**KAIRI- Present**

"Soraaaaa?!" I opened the front door and locked it behind me. As soon as I called his name I heard foot-steps racing down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been?! I forgot you had my freaking phone!" I laughed at my brother. He was still in his pajamas and his hair looked messy like always. He looked like a teenager still.

"Have you done _anything_ today?Like showering or eating or anything important?" I guess I shouldn't talk. I didn't do that much at Namines' house either.

He thought for a moment.

"Not really. I did brush my teeth at least." I rolled my eyes and walked past him to the living room.

"What are you doing with your life?" Again hypocritical of me.

"Hey where were you?!" He ran in after me as I plopped onto the couch. Time to continue being lazy! He sat next to me and propped his feet up.

"I was at Namines'."

"WHAT?!Cool hanging out with my girlfriend while I've been here all alone. I thought she had to work?"

"That's what you get for being a dumb-ass. We agreed it would be your punishment for last night. She got the day off so I left when you were asleep."

"Wow, you both suck. Leon took the day off too, but went out and I've been bored all afternoon. All alone in my misery." He pouted and crossed his arms. Did he know his glare was really just a pout? I didn't want to break it to him.

"Leon went out?"

"Yeah I told him Cloud stopped by."

I turned to look at him as he reached for the remote.

"Wait, what?" His face lit up and his mouth formed an 'O'

"Ohhhhh. I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

"Yeah, please do tell." He turned the TV on, changing it to cartoons. I swear we are all still children in this house.

"Cloud came by looking for Leon."

"Cloud? And that's all?"

"Well pretty much, but Leon seemed kind of mad when I told him about it. It was really freaking weird. Then he left."

That certainly was weird. Leon didn't like talking about Cloud too much. I barely even remembered him. I was six the last time I saw him. I only remember making him play barbies with me in my room since Leon and Sora wouldn't. He enjoyed it way too much. Why would he be here now?

"I guess Leon will tell us when he wants to?" Sora nodded and turned to the cartoons playing on the TV.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"What happened between you and Riku yesterday?" He didn't take his eyes off the TV but I saw his body stiffen.

"Nothing."

"Stealing Leon's whiskey and getting wasted is nothing?" He frowned.

"I don't know okay?"

"You promised you would tell me more about it today." Actually the correct term was 'wizard'. Sora is _so_ odd when he is drunk.

"I did? I don't remember that."

"You did. You were drunk. I'll give you your phone when you tell me more." He pulled at his hair.

"You- you..._fine_." Kairi one, Sora nothing.

"You are a mean sister."

"No, I am a concerned sister."

"Why did Namine never mention she and Riku were related?" I shrugged. I didn't really know why honestly.

"I just found out today. You'll have to ask her that. They are probably not close is all."

"Riku was there when I went to see Namine." His eyes were on the TV so I couldn't see the expression on his face. If there was one.

"Out of all the places he could be, he was _there_. He cut his hair off, has a fancy car, models, and is going to play for the team I should be playing for. He used his devil magic to convince me to get in his car because it was storming and-"

"Why the heck would you get into a car with a person you can't stand?! And Devil magic, really?" My brother really was an idiot. He would probably take candy from strangers too. I should watch out for him more.

" I don't know okay! I am having a really hard time figuring it out myself. I mean it was storming but still...I don't know...he was different...not like when he- Ugh! Whatever it doesn't matter Kairi!"

"You aren't getting your phone until you explain to me. You can't keep this stuff to yourself Sora. I mean I don't want you ending up like how you were after it happened. It was awful and I couldn't stand to see you like that." I looked up at him.

"It was hard, it still is."

"I know, but please Sora, talk to me. You need to talk to someone and I know you haven't told Namine." After a moment of watching the TV he continued, taking a deep breath.

"He just took me home...and apologized and cried. This is why I am having such a fucking hard time. I want to punch him in the face and forgive him at the same time! I can't decide which I should be doing."

"He cried?" I can't picture Riku crying. Sora nodded.

"He's moving back, you obviously know that."

"Could you be friends with him after-"

"I don't know. I'm afraid I'm stuck in the past, like I am just too hopeful that he is like how he was back in high-school. He was my best friend Kairi, he helped me get through high-school. He's the reason I got onto the soccer team and the reason I was any good at playing. I don't want to forget that."

"He also destroyed any hopes of you playing." I felt anger rising from my core as I though about it. I didn't want to admit it, but he ruined Sora's life.

"That's just it Kairi, he wasn't the only one to blame. He didn't actually_ do_ it. It was them."

"He didn't help you either."Sora sighed and looked at his feet.

"I have a month to figure it out." I didn't want to pry any further as I could see Sora was pretty upset about yesterday. I pulled his phone out of my pocket and tossed it on the couch next to him. He look at me surprised and then picked it up.

"Thanks Kairi."

"You're welcome Sora."

* * *

**RIKU- Present (Apartment in Bastion)**

_The hospital was quiet, it was getting late and almost the end of visiting hours. _

_I slowly walked into the room. No one else was there. I was grateful._

_I looked at the bed where he laid, a blanket covering him. His chest rose with ragged breaths.  
_

_'Sora?' He didn't answer. His eyes were closed, one having a dark bruise. His face had a few cuts as well.  
_

_My heart sank as I stood next to him. _

_"I'm leaving today." He still didn't wake up. He was probably extremely medicated. He needed to sleep._

_"I won't forgive myself." He still didn't answer. I wish he were awake._

_"You're not going to remember this, but I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. You wouldn't accept an apology if you were awake anyways." _

_I examined the room. The door was shut, the TV was on. Sora really liked cartoons. Flowers and cards filled the window.  
_

_There was an IV in his arm and the heart monitor beeped.  
_

_"I didn't want this to happen. I'm the one who called the ambulance you know. I'm not sure if anyone told you. Probably not. They are all upset with me. You would be too if you were awake." I frowned. I wanted to hear him speak one more time but I guess I wouldn't._

_"You always thought of me as a hero, but you are the real hero Sora. You saved me. Don't let anyone tell you what you can and can't do. Don't put yourself down for being over-weight. I know you Sora and you are perfect the way you are. I wish I could have been more like you and maybe this wouldn't have happened." I paused feeling odd talking to myself. Sora couldn't hear me. His face was bruised but calm in his sleep. I continued.  
_

_"I don't want to leave you but I need to. Don't worry I won't forget you and maybe I'll come back one day. I hope you'll forgive me by then." I leaned over and brushed a piece of soft brown hair out of his face. I didn't realize I was crying until the drops landed on the blanket covering him. I wiped my eyes and looked to see if anyone was coming.  
_

_"I'm surprised you never realized after these past few years." I examined his face closely, as if it was going to be the last time seeing it, before leaning in and placing my lips on his. They were soft and warm and I wish I could have stayed like that forever. I drew back after a moment, giving his face one last look.  
_

_"That I have loved you ever since the moment I first saw you." I felt the tears well up in my eyes again as I left the hospital room.  
_

_"Goodbye Sora."_

RING RING RING

My eyes shot open and I ran a hand over my face. At least I wasn't crying this time. Always the same fucking dream.

My cellphone was ringing on my nightstand. My alarm clock read '2:30AM' Who the hell called this early? I don't think it would be Namine. She was still mad.

I grabbed my phone off of the table and read the number 'unkown'.

"Hello?"

"Serpent?" Fuck.

"Who is this?"

"Apollo." I relaxed a little at that and thank the lord it wasn't Blue Jay. He was always so pissy. I couldn't tell the difference between them with their accents.

"Did you get the information I sent?"

"Oui. Blue Jay and Phoenix are working on making all traces disappear. Félicitations on getting on the team by the way. Haven't had the chance to tell you."

"Thank you Apollo. Make sure everything is gone. I don't want to lose my soccer career before it starts."

"Oui, we are getting it done. I'll call you again tomorrow with an update and the information." Apollo hung up with that.

They were all dead if anything could be traced back to me. I'd kill them myself.

I looked at the clock again and sighed.

I tried falling back asleep and failed. Sora occupied my mind.

I'll see you next month.

* * *

**AN: **BAM PLOT TWIST! We just found out who one member of Hemlock is, but who are the others?! And what exactly is this group called Hemlock? I swear this story is still about soccer! Awh and poor Cloud was so sad yet so happy that he got to see his best friend after so long. There wasn't much Sora in this sorry guiseeee!

**Hemlock- **Not much is known about them yet.

**Jaquelin- **The lady that works the front desk of Cloud's hotel. Cloud likes her but Leon doesn't.

**Apollo, Phoenix, Blue Jay, Serpent- **All members of Hemlock, though not much is known about who they all are yet. Just that they like speaking French and are looking for Cloud.

**1.** I have updated this first two chapters to make a little more sense. Mostly just changed Leon's and Aerith's ages. Leon is 32 now and Cloud is thirty, flirty, and thriving...maybe not thriving since he's kind of in trouble with Hemlock and an emotional wreck over legos.

**2.** I'm sorry for confusing anyone and any errors I may have made in this chapter. I swear it will all make sense one day. The edited first two chapter will be out soon with the changes in ages and such.

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KICK! Chapter Four: The Phoenix and the Blue Jay**

**AN: **Chapter Four already?! YAY! I have to say that I began writing up a storm after my first review. I wrote this chapter pretty fast so I hope there are minimal mistakes!

**1. Thank you 'randomadorablepikachu' ! **I was literally so excited when I saw I had a review that I was jumping around my room. You win for being the first reviewer for KICK! What do you win you ask? My love and appreciation! Oh-ho-ho and it's a wonderful thing I assure you. **  
**

Everyone else- You're pretty cool too :3

**2. No own anything except my plot. Rated M.**

* * *

**BLUE JAY  
**

I left my twin brother behind in France a few years ago to come to Bastion. He is the only family I have left after our mother passed away, but I needed this. Something different in my life. New scenery, a new country, a new life, and a new me.

This city offered a lot for someone as talented as myself; it was known for its advances in technology, developments in unique software, it's video game industries, the whole package. I did a lot of research before deciding that this was where I wanted to be. I was sold on this place. There was a French influence about the city, countless job opportunities, and It was a nerd-haven in a way, I belonged here. The French countryside wasn't as in need of computer geniuses as was Bastion. Not to boast or anything, but yes, I had quite the aptitude when it came to computers and other technology.

My brother wasn't so happy when I told him I was leaving and demanded that I moved somewhere closer, but I eventually convinced him to let me go. Well, in a way. As in, I had to kick him off of me at the airport, because he held onto my legs so tightly and begged me not to leave him behind. I felt bad as I left him crying in the middle of the terminal, I truly did. Twins have that connection you know? Unless you don't have a twin, then maybe you do not know.

Anyways, a little over two years later and here I am in Bastion living in a small two-bedroom apartment, which I afford on my totally_ legal_ salary. I stress _legal_.

It was hard at first but I got in with a high-end TECH company soon enough. I may be young but I am an expert programmer. The company had it's benefits, but it wasn't what I really wanted. It wasn't enough; I wasn't challenged and I _liked_ to be challenged. It was a good enough job to get me started and it helped pay the rent. Eventually, I came to do a little bit of something else on the side, but I can't talk about that. And no I am not a male stripper!

Well there I was roughing it in Bastion in my first year. The French boy in a foreign city.

I wasn't starving or homeless. Bored, yes. I didn't have many friends and had no where to go for fun on my days off. I wonder if it had anything to do with the fact that I walked around talking to myself in French. I'm not sure. Okay, maybe there was a lot I could do, but it is not as fun on your own.

If I look past the few negative things, it wasn't half bad. I do have a few joys here in the city. Like the little cafe I sit at that has a sort of je ne sais quoi. It's small and crowded, but has a café au lait that I _actually_ enjoy. I bring my laptop with me and chat with my brother occasionally. He's doing okay without me, but wont stop trying to convince me to let him come live with me at my apartment. I had the space, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with helping my brother get settled when I was still doing that myself. That and he was painfully annoying sometimes and never knew when to stop talking. I was so bored by myself that I was almost to the point of contemplating letting him come live with me. Those are drastic measures.

He even has a friend he says lives here, also French like us. Strange coincidence. My brother had friends in Bastion while I had none, and he wasn't even the one living here. He was always the more friendly twin. You could say I wasn't a _people_ person.

I mostly sit there at the cafe alone because I hardly know anyone and when I do speak to people, they ask me too many questions about where I am from, or women ask me to speak just to listen to my accent. I could say anything, 'purple elephants', it didn't matter to them. I find it rather annoying. I speak perfect English, so I would like to sit and have a _normal_ conversation, not one about my country or voice. I mean I know I have such a _belle voix_, but that is just an accent. I'm not just some guy with a _cool accent_. There is more to me than that, maybe not much, but still more. Yet no one seemed to care about that very much.

There was one particular day, when I sat alone at the cafe, almost two years ago now, that everything changed. I mean as much as things could change at the time. I was already living in a different country where no one understood me or knew me, my brother constantly left me voice-mails crying and saying he missed me, and I was trying to get my foot in the door. I had just started my TECH job only a few weeks prior.

I sat at the table outside of the cafe, in the corner. It's my favorite spot. Sometimes people stole it and I would curse at them under my breath in French, they probably couldn't understand me. If they did, oh well. That was _my_ table they were sitting at.

I had successfully claimed my seat this time, ordered my café au lait, and was reading an informative book about building micro-chips. My brother had mailed it to me and I was actually grateful for something he did for once. He was usually rather annoying and sent pictures of our cat Luc, the 'Petit Monstre' as I liked to call him. He hardly ever sent anything useful.

The city was loud and sometimes I would catch myself reading out loud and have to remember I was in a public place; yes in my native tongue of course. I liked to avoid the hassle of explaining where I'm from, like I said.

I wasn't so successful this time.

I watched over the top of the pages of my book as he sat down. Tall and lean, long spiky red hair, bright eyes with tattoos underneath.

"Did you know you were reading out loud? Your facial expressions were great."I stared.

Who tattooed their face?Who sat at _my_ table without asking? WHO TAKES A SIP OF A STRANGERS_ COFFEE_?! I looked at him incredulously as he placed the cup back down after drinking half, tainting it with his strangers' germs. He was paying for that.

"I do like good coffee." Was he joking? I placed my book on my lap, my legs were crossed holding it open.

"What do you think you are doing?!"

"I was thirsty." He met my eyes and they were so bright and green they seemed unnatural. He smiled and leaned forwards, elbows on the table and chin in his hands.

"What does that matter? Don't take things that do not belong to you."

"Okay_ Mom_." I narrowed my eyes. Obviously this man had issues.

"You're paying for my ruined drink."

"It's not_ ruined_, there's just less of it. I was showing you a point French Fry." He winked one green eye at me.

"That is _highly_ insulting, I hope you know that. What possible point could that even make?!"

"That you, _Roxas_, can be way more than just a foreigner working at some simple TECH company. You're only using half of your potential. Like how I drank _half_ of your coffee, get it?" He laughed at his own joke while I stared him down. How did he know that? I should call the cops now. I really should. I reached in my pocket for my cellphone.

"Okay _'Little Mermaid'._"

"Good one, but you don't wanna hear my offer?I could blatantly see you put your hand on your phone. You aren't very sneaky; I'm kind of second guessing this now." I paused, hand on my phone. Well, I could at least listen to what he had to say and there were people around so he couldn't kidnap me.

"Oui, I suppose I could hear you out. How do you know all of this information about me?That was an awful analogy by the way." I pointed towards my coffee cup. Frowning because I couldn't drink it now. He leaned back in his metal chair, long legs in black jeans stretched out to the side. Smirking.

"Apollo told me about you."

"Apollo?"

"Well you wouldn't know him I guess. He's tight with your brother. Man I couldn't get away with calling _him_ French Fry!" So, my brothers friends' crazy friend, came and found me, drank my coffee, is calling me insulting names, and for what reason? Because he says I am using_ half_ of my potential? Ventus would be hearing about this later. Oh definitely.

"He did say you may be a little bit...hm...moody... I see what he means. You don't like sharing your coffee. That's what your brother told him at least." I scoffed.

"Je me demande pourquoi, imbécile! Putain de _Ventus_..." I shook my head and leaned back in my seat, and reached down to pick up my book that had fallen off of my lap. Sometimes I couldn't keep myself from having little outbursts. He continued smirking, his eyes looking me over, with his thin lips and sharp features, he made me feel awfully uncomfortable. Why did he have to keep smiling like that? I placed my book on the table; I lost my page.

"My French is pretty poor, but I understand it perfectly when spoken." I didn't falter, but okay, useful information. Doesn't matter which I chose to speak, but who the hell did this guy think he was?!

"Let's see...mon bras est à la recherche...de nouveaux...employés?" He said it slowly, as if asking me if he were right, his eyebrows knitted together as he thought of the words.

"Your _arm_ is looking for employees?I am not sure how you got arm, not even close." I tried not to laugh. He's still some insane person for all I know.

"I told you it was poor."

"Oui, it is. Mon patron besoin employés. I suppose that's what you meant? " He nodded.

"What kind of employer do you work for?" He shifted in his seat some before continuing.

"Hm well, that's kind of a secret. Depends on how _interested_ you are." He watched me as I thought about it. Ventus knew these people so it couldn't be _that_ bad, could it? Plus, I wasn't going to lie, I _was_ interested.

"What's in it for me?" He looked around at the other tables before turning his eyes on me and leaning forwards. His face a little more serious.

"Multiply your pay by two. Double what we pay when you do a job that is more...how should I say...risky?Fifty percent on any jobs you take with another _employee_. Same with risky jobs, fifty percent of what's been doubled already. Paid when the job is done and done correctly." He said it so quietly and quickly I was straining to hear him.

I tried not to fall out of my seat as I processed what he had said. Twice my pay now?! Then doubled?! So up to four times the amount I make at the TECH company. There was_ no way_ that was possible! That and how the hell did he know how much money I made?

"Vous êtes un homme drôle."

"I'm not joking French Fry. Does this interest you or not? I can always try and get someone else. I had high hopes for you." High hopes? What kind of person was Ventus' friends?

"You are clearly doing something ill-" He cut me off, waving his hands frantically in front of him, a look of pure horror on his face.

"_Hush!_Don't say things like that _here_!"

"Any doubts I may have had are now gone."

He sighed.

"Look French Fry, I know you would be good at this, just trust me. It's not that bad. I can't tell you any more until I know you are in." Could I trust a total stranger? Probably not. Then I thought of something. I realized that this was the first _real_ conversation I have had with someone since being in Bastion. Talking about some kind of illegal work with an insane man, still a_ real_ conversation. No matter how crazy this was it was_ exciting_. I thought for a moment, staring at the other half of my drink in its cup.

"I wouldn't get in trouble for anything?" He grinned at that.

"We know how to cover our tracks."He seemed so sure of himself.

"Can I think about it?" He sat up in his seat some, digging around in his pockets. I'm not sure how he managed that when they were so tight. His hand finally emerged with a little piece of paper, placing it on the table and pushing it forwards with his middle finger.

"Call this number when you're done _thinking_ about it. Don't use your name and ask for Phoenix." He winked. I picked it up and examined the numbers, nothing out of the ordinary, just a phone number. He stood from his seat and threw a ten down on the table.

"For the drink, French Fry."He said, turning to leave.

"Don't call me that." He paused and looked over his shoulder in thought.

"Okay. Au revoir Blue Jay."

I watched him leaving the little patio, the little paper in my hand, and my heart racing.

"Wait!"

* * *

**CLOUD- Present**

I was up all night again. No surprise there. After trying to fall asleep and tossing and turning for hours(mostly thinking about Leon and being stressed about work), I got up and played with my legos. I made a little house and tried making a moose. It didn't have antlers so it looked more like a beaver. Leon could probably make a better moose than me. He was the lego master when we were children.

Now that I was done being a child, and beaver-moose was in it's new home, I was doing a little research on the 'Serpent'.

"Yamazaki Riku." I tapped my fingers on the desk and swiveled side to side in the spinny chair. I was probably going to go insane from lack of sleep.

The screen of my laptop was bright compared to the darkness in my hotel room. I stared at the picture of the young man in the newspaper article. My eyes were dry, I rubbed them hard, pushing them into their sockets and blinking away white stars.

_'Destiny Island New Star Player! From Papao High-School Soccer Team, to the Pro's!' _

I had read the article five times over. Nothing interesting caught my eye. Nothing I didn't already know. I know he and the one called 'Apollo' formed Hemlock two years ago when Riku first moved to Bastion. I know that he is Sephiroths' son. He's an extremely good soccer player and yada yada yada.

One thing stumped me every time. Why did he _form_ Hemlock? He was about to join a professional soccer team. He was not the type of person that would even be in a group like this, let alone be one of it's founders. I couldn't figure it out. Nothing fit together.

Why would he risk his career like this? Why in the world did he want to work against his father so badly?

I didn't tell Leon who the 'Serpent' was yesterday because I literally did not want to deal with it at the time. He'd ask me too many questions, he always did. I was still trying to not have a panic attack after seeing him for the first time in about five years.

We both know Riku and Sora used to be friends so Leon could come in handy if necessary, either by talking with Sora or being my muscle. I wasn't bad at fighting, but Leon was always so much better at it than I was, so much stronger, more muscly. Well defined arms, legs, what about his abs...those were probably so...ahem. Back to work.

I have refrained from telling Sephiroth any more information as well. More like I lied and said I haven't discovered the identity of 'Serpent'. All the worse, I have spoken with Sephiroth about his son numerable times. He's always gloating about him. If only he knew. He was growing impatient, but what the hell was I going to say to the man?

"Oh hey there Sephiroth, guess what? Your son is the Serpent, one of the head honchos for Hemlock and he's been working against you and selling your private information for the past two years." Yes, I see that going horribly _wrong_. I have learned that Sephiroth is not the best man to piss off.

This job was getting to me and I wondered if Riku could really be such a bad kid. I had no idea. I wondered too many things. Hemlock's so fucking good at hiding their trail, it's taken me almost a year to get this far.

I want to know why he's doing this, what his father is even doing to make him _want_ to do it. There was still so much I didn't know. I needed to go directly to the source and find out. I needed to know if I really wanted to see this job through. If I decided on backing out, I wanted Leon there when I went to talk to Sephiroth. I have no idea what would happen if it came to that.

Leon is Sora's guardian, and Sora was friends with Riku, and Sephiroth is Riku's father. Everyone's connected in this mess in some way if they liked it or not. I was in the middle of it now.

Both opposing sides were practically breathing down my neck, I knew Hemlock was spying on me. They made that crystal clear. Other than the coded message they sent me, I found my bank account was drained after I tried paying for a fucking bagel. The bank cooperated and refunded me the money a week later, and I had to starve and sleep on a bench until they did. I was still holding a grudge against which ever little one of those shits did that. I was really looking forwards to that bagel.

Sephiroth would be expecting some sort of update soon. I didn't know what to do.

I laid my fore-head against the desk. It was mind-boggling and I felt my brain cells dying as I thought about it.

I knew who Serpent was now, but who was Apollo? How many members of Hemlock were there? Were they any closer to finding me? Would they kill me if they did find me? Riku didn't seem like a murderer, but how would I know? The rest of them could be. Then again Riku wasn't the type of person to even do this kind of thing in the first place. Would Sephiroth kill me if I didn't follow this through, or if I told him the truth? He is pretty scary. I'll stop thinking about dying now.

"Fucking hackers covering their shit so well. " I groaned And looked at beaver-moose in its pathetic little home.

I was going to find out what this was all about...but maybe a nap first.

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry this was so short. It was just a little filler chapter. More to come with Sora, Namine, and everyone else! Thanks for reading everyone! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**KICK!ChapterFive**

**AN:** Hey, guess what, I have big plans for this story!

**1.** Thanks for reviewing, **randomadorablepikachu**, **PKA13**, and **SilverWingDragon151****. **

**- I can't say who Apollo is just yet, you will have to keep reading to find out! MUAHAHAHA! Also, soccer in this story is like the peanut butter on a PB&J. While fine on its own, it needs some jelly to shake things up. Perfect analogy, I know. I promise everything is going to make sense at some point. For now, it's so fun confusing all of you!  
**

* * *

**SORA- Present**

I called Nami after Kairi gave my phone back. We agreed there was a lot going on that we needed to talk about. I told her I would meet her at her job after my shift at the gas station ended(We both worked tomorrow, just at separate times). She was okay with the idea and this was something that was better to talk about in person.

I tried to suppress my nervousness about having to explain my past with Riku to her. Especially now that I knew they were cousins, it made it _so _much worse. I needed to save my nervousness for tomorrow. I didn't know how well it would go, but I needed to tell her. If she had to pick sides in this, would she pick blood or her ho...I mean boyfriend...me. I guess Namine is too nice to choose sides anyway.

The fact that I've only ever told Leon what really happened between Riku and I weighed heavily in my mind with the grace and finesse of a three hundred pound body builder trying to waltz. Leon knows, he knows the whole truth. Not what everyone else knows. Leon was the only exception, he needed to help me back then and telling him helped. I shoved those thoughts to the back of my mind for now and I wished they could stay there forever but I knew that was impossible. Tomorrow, I would tell Namine everything. I couldn't help but feel that soon everyone would be thinking less of me.

* * *

Kairi and I sat around watching cartoons for a couple hours before deciding to make something for dinner. It was getting late and we were both starving by now. Kairi's become a really good cook these past few years, just like Dad from what I can remember. I on the other hand inherited our mothers inability to cook.

I make Kairi cook dinner almost every night now. She's okay with it since she can monitor my eating habits, but I'm not sure why she is so worried about it. I know how to watch what I eat, just not when I am around pizza or cookies. Besides, Leon is an evil bastard who always gives kairi the grocery money since he's too busy to ever go himself. At the grocery store, Im never successful at sneaking chocolate chip cookies into the cart, Kairi is always watching. We've even started going to the local farmers market once a week and it's something so simple but it makes me happy to go and be around the pleasant old couple that runs it and the colors of the produce the islands produce. It's almost magical for some reason. Ugh that sounds so gay.

Speaking of magic, I'm sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for the spaghetti to be done. I'm trying not to cry from laughing so hard and my stomach hurts; my hands are wrapped around my belly as I am failing at containing fits of laughter.

Kairi stood by the pot of boiling water, a wooden spoon in one hand. A small pot with the heavenly aroma of homemade spaghetti sauce and meatballs filled the air and my mouth was watering as I inhaled a deep breath of basil and parsley.

Kairi was re-enacting scenes from Harry Potter for my amusement. Dinner and a show.

"Sora, what's a spell for cooking food instantly?"

"I don't remember, ask Mrs. Weasley! She would know."

"She isn't here right now."

"Duh send an owl."

"We don't have an owl Sora."

"Oh yeah. We should get one. I wonder if Leon would let us." My stomach growled loudly and I looked down at it, rubbing it through my thin red shirt. Poor tummy is so hungry.

"I highly doubt he would." Kairi said, pouting and swinging her spoon in her hand.

"Leon is kind of like Snape don't you think."

"Holy shit, I have never made the connection."

"It's alright Sora, we all know you're slow."

I frowned and looked away, hurt from her obviously _untrue_ words.

"Awh I am just kidding you know! Be happy little bro. It's Harry Potter inspired spaghetti dinner night! Spooky sauce with eel eyes."

I turned back and she was staring at me with her big eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, are you kidding, what are you, five? Spooky sauce and Eel eyes? That has nothing to do with Harry Potter Kairi. I'm not even sure they eat spaghetti."

"Close enough." She shrugged. Ugh I was so making her have a Harry Potter marathon with me this weekend.

I heard the click of the front door being shut and the shuffling of boots coming down the hall, signaling Leon was home. He stepped into the kitchen. He looked tired and sad and angry all at the same time. Oh wait, that's just his face.

Kairi spun and waved her spoon at him in a crazy exaggerated movement.

"Avada kedavra!" Leon stopped mid step and looked at her oddly, before placing his foot back on the ground.

"Huh?" He raised one brow unamused.

"Oh come on Uncle! It's the killing curse!"

"Okay...wait why would you want to kill me? Should I be worried?"

"I'm just playing, gosh! AnYeats, would you want some spaghetti when it's done?"

Leon shook his head, "i ate already." Kairi huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

I had to try with all my might not to start laughing again; my lips were pressed together tightly and my eyes were watering. I couldn't help but think that Leon really was like Snape. I mean come on, that face of his.

"Kairi, stop acting like Sora. Will you come talk to me for a second?"

"I'm cooking, why can't-?" Kairi asked but was silenced by the look on Leon's face.

"Okay okay, Moody Ma-goo. Sora come watch the food for me." I huffed and got up taking the spoon from her hand.

"Eel eyes and spooky sauce you mean." My lower lip jutted out before I could stop myself. Why couldn't I hear? I'm a grown up too.

"Eel eyes- I'm not even going to don't want any now." Leon waited for Kairi to walk out of the kitchen and following behind, leaving me to stare after them wondering what in the world Leon possibly had to tell her. I shrugged and figured she would tell me later anyways. Kairi loved gossiping.

I stared at the noodles boiling away and wondered of it was possible to burn noodles in water. I'm a pretty awful cook compared to Kairi. I smiled and imagined they were little Riku's being boiled alive, which evoked evil laughter from the pit of my stomach. Wow where did that come from? I never knew I could be so maniacal, I kinda liked it.

**-KAIRI- **

I followed Leon out of the kitchen and we stood around the corner where Sora couldn't hear. Leon shifted from foot to foot, staring off at anything he could. It was weird for a man usually so calm and unnerved to act like this, especially for someone who was about as full of expression as a steel pipe. It was almost as if- I grinned.

"You met a lady didn't you?!"

He looked up at me scowling.

"How the hell did you know that. You-you're...Yeah I met a...lady." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Leon Leon, the only time you say you need to 'talk' is when you need relationship advice. That and you've been gone all day, Sora told me so. Is she nice?" Leon came to me with questions about Rinoa constantly when they had been dating. It was a side to the man that was unexpected and he claimed he couldn't ask Sora things like that. I got used to it and it was our way of 'bonding.' It was still funny for a thirty-two year old man to ask for relationship advice. Plus Leon will never know I get all of my relationship advice from a magazine.

"I wouldn't say...nice. No, not really. Nothing like Rinoa."

"Ooh so she's perfect for you."

He looked past me, down the hall In thought.

"You think?"

"You need someone that can handle your- excuse me- hard-headed and insensitive ways."

He glared at me, "I'm not insensitive." I rolled my eyes at that and he continued.

"I'm not sure they like me the same way. How am I supposed to know?" He said as I peeked my head around the entry way to the kitchen, one brow rising as I watched Sora laughing at the pot on the stove. I didn't have any doubts that Sora was insane but hopefully he wasn't ruining dinner, I'm starving and put a lot of work into this masterpiece of a spaghetti dinner.

I looked back to Leon, who was waiting for some kind of reply.

"You won't know how she feels unless you let her know first. You're the guy, it's your job." I could feel the dread filling the hallway, the source- Leon. He didn't portray emotion well...or talk about them, I wondered if he even felt things like normal people. I'm pretty sure that's why Rinoa ended up breaking it off with him in the end.

"Leon, if you like her this much, don't be such an unemotional log. At least show some expression to the girl you like, it's important to let her know how you feel. How will she know you like her if you don't show it? You're so awful at showing love Leon. Sora and I are the only ones you ever even smile in front of. Just go up to her all macho and manly and seduce her. If she is this important don't let it end up like how it did with Rinoa." I shuddered as I recalled the zombie-like creature living in our house when they broke up...I mean Leon.

"Girls like guys that actually you know, pay attention to them and care about them."

I think Leon cringed when I said 'care.'

"This one is not like other girls."

I rolled my eyes again,"What, she a _dude_ or something come o-" I stopped as Leon's eyes shot to the wall. My eyes went wide.

"Ah...No way!Leon... Really? I was just kidding!" He looked up at me, horror written in his eyes. Anyone who was close with Leon knew that's where you looked when you wanted to know how he was feeling. So it's true!

"Leon since when have you, you know? Do I know him? This is why you never can get a girlfriend?!"

He shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm tired and I've got work tomorrow. I'm going to bed, goodnight." He walked past and I knew there was so much more he wasn't telling me. He knew what was coming and he picked up his pace.

"Leon!_ Get your butt back here_!" He started walking faster, looking over his shoulder, and slowly breaking into a run as he saw me stampeding down the hallway after him. He ran into his bedroom and slammed his door behind him, locking it right as my hands slammed against it.

"Childish move Leon!"

"I can do what I want, I'm the one who pays the bills."

"Touche, but that has nothing to do with this! Don't think you can hide in there forever! I'll get you to talk!"

His voice was muffled through the door, "don't know what you're talking about."

I grinned at the door evilly.

"Sooner or later you'll need relationship advice. Especially with_ this_." He didn't reply and I frowned at the door, a hand on my hip. _'You'll talk soon enough Leon.'_ Okay so Leon likes men now, wow. That is so- cute. I tried not to squeal in excitement.

I walked back to the kitchen and quietly watched Sora as he stood by the sink. The steam from the noodles in the colander rising and giving him a facial probably. He was signing some weird song to himself.

"...is a noodle, and will be boiled alive like he deserves...steam is close enough to the pits of hell...I want to stab you in your ugly face..."

"You're so weird." I laughed as he squeaked and dropped the pot holders in his hands.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"You're the one in here singing scary songs." He pouted, crouching down to pick up the fallen pot-holders.

"What did Leon want?"

I laughed and scratched the back of my head.

"Um, I'll tell you later or something."

"Oh come onnnn. I want to know."

"So what exactly were you singing so ungracefully about in here?" I said ignoring him.

"Just thinking about how much I want to hate Riku." I quirked a brow at him, crossing my arms. Ugh that was such a Leon move.

"Want to hate? As in you don't really?" He turned back to the sink, shaking the noodles in the colander before pouring them back into the pot.

"I'm still not sure, been like a _day_. Though Kairi..." He stopped, hand on the wooden spoon.

"What is it?"

He turned slowly. Regret was written all over his face.

"There's something I should tell you."

"What're you talking about? Did you kill a hooker?" I laughed but stopped when I realized Sora didn't think it was funny. I walked over and took the spoon from him. I didn't trust him finishing dinner. I was surprised he knew how to drain noodles.

He shook his head and turned away.

"No, it's nothing. Never mind."

"You sure? Doesn't seem like nothing."

"I said it's fine kairi. What did Leon want?" he asked again. I pursed my lips and I knew he was not telling me something. Gosh the men in this family with their secrets. I guess it wouldn't hurt if it was just Sora who knew about Leon, we are family after all.

"New love interest." Sora looked up surprised.

"Whoa really? I didn't know it was possible for Leon to get another girlfriend after Rinoa."

"Boyfriend actually."

He choked on his spit and he began coughing uncontrollably. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

"You did." I smiled.

"Leon's gay?!" I reached over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Hush! Don't let Leon know I told you! I'm way too young and pretty to die!" I took my hand away once I was sure Sora wouldn't begin blabbering everything that came to mind.

"I wonder who turned Leon gay. It's not like he even knows that many people...or has friends or a social life." Sora said in a now quiet voice. I stirred the sauce with meatballs(eel eyes) into the noodles and walked around Sora who was slumped against the counter and opened the cabinet to get some plates.

"Go sit down before you faint. I'll get you a plate."

The chair scraped the tile floor loudly and Sora sat down roughly, slapping his hands to his face making him look identical to the painting The Scream.

"It's Cloud!" He whispered In shock.

"Huh?" I placed a plate of noodles in front of him with a fork before sitting down across from him. He instantly got over being shocked, his face brightening at the sight of food, and started shoveling noodles into his mouth.

It was unnatural how Sora ate so fast and he gulped down a mouthful of noodles before continuing. I don't know if he even chewed that. "He left in a hurry after I told him Cloud stopped by. I didn't know what to think and I had no idea where he went, but now I get it. He probably went out to find him and that's why he was out so late. Cloud kind of looks like a lady anyways, just with short hair and no boobs or hips. It makes perfect sense."

I didn't know what to go off of because I hadn't seen Cloud since I was five or six I think but I guessed that could be true. They have known each other for such a long time and Leon used to talk about him all the time.

"You could very well be right Sora, but I'll do some digging to find out. Leon will come crawling back with the need to know how to seduce a man in no time. I give it two days maximum."

Sora looked horrified as he chewed his food. "Ugh, I don't want to hear things like that about my thirty-two year old Uncle Kairi."

"What, do gay people bother you?"

"Not at all, it's just weird because I don't know any gay guys and now Leon is... and I don't know. It's just kind of weird."

"Why? You always hung out with Riku didn't you?"

"What's Riku got to do with this?" Sora is so naive it's unbearable.

"Uh Sora, weren't you his best friend? He's totally flaming. It's _so_ obvious that he liked you. Namine told me he stopped by her house before leaving and admitted it. And some other stuff I don't really remember. They got into a big argument over your accident and how he wants to ruin your relationship with her. She'll tell you about it tomorrow I bet. I can't believe Riku is her_ cousin_, that's so weird. Small world. Gosh he is so hot, too bad he's a jerk and gay and wants to steal you away from Namine since he's still in love with you and-" I stopped my rambling, noticing the concerning change of mood. Sora went pale which was a great feat seeing as he was so tan. He was frozen in his seat, his mouth was wide-open and a long un-chewed noodle fell out of his mouth; the fork in his hand fell onto his plate with a loud clink. I laughed nervously. Sometimes I got a little carried away.

"Oops. I guess you didn't know that."

* * *

**RIKU- Sophomore Year  
**

"Sora quit it, seriously."

"No, not until you admit it."

"_Never_." Big blue eyes stared at me and I felt my heart melting, but I wouldn't give in.

"Admit that I am better than you at Mario Kart and I'll do one favor for you. How about that? That _has_ to be too good to pass up."

My eyes narrowed as I stared at the broken controller on the ground in front of me. I stepped on it after angrily getting to my feet in frustration. I knew it was a mistake having him here so often. Sora has gotten too good at Mario Kart. He beat me three times in a row. My pride as a man is withering along with my title as champion. Ugh but how can I ever be mad at him when he's so innocent.

"I'm still better at soccer." I regretted saying it instantly as I watched the smile on Sora's face wither into a frown and he looked down. That was a bad habit of his that I hated.

"But that's why I've been teaching you. You're getting way better and you are already pretty good." I leaned forward and pushed him playfully and he turned and smiled before pushing me back.

"Don't be so full of yourself! But yeah you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I stood up and stretched. It's Saturday and with nothing else to do we hung out in the living room for hours playing games and watching movies. We needed to do something to brighten our mood after the Blue Angels lost the game today.

"So one favor you said?"

"If you admit it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Sora. You...are-"

"Go on."

_'So fucking cute so stop looking at me like before I do something I regret.' _Is what I wanted to say but I needed to think rationally.

I turned away. "You're better than me at Mario Kart."

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"Don't push your luck kid."

He pouted and crossed his legs on the couch.

"You're the same age as Kairi and you both think you are so much older than me."

"It's just 'cause you're a little baby Freshman." Oh lord stop pouting like that.

"Fine, what is your request Master Riku." I froze.

"Don't say that, you sound like Hector."

"But Hector is cool." Where was Hector anyway?

I turned away again to hide my blush. I know, I know. The great and mighty Riku can blush. Well fuck you I do when it comes to this kid. I can't help it, but oh man I could give him a reason to call me _Master_. Wow I _really_ needed to stop.

Once composed I managed to turn to look at him.

"Okay. You have to spend the night."

"Wait, that's all you want?"No, I can think of a few more things I want. But those are too inappropriate.

"I thought you would want me to be your slave for life or something." Soon I would have to go take a cold shower if he kept this up. Slave for life would be very nice indeed.

"Riku? You okay?"

I looked up and coughed a few times to clear my throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just spend the night. It'll be fun."

"Well okay, could I call Leon and let him know I'm staying?"

"Yeah, you can use the house phone."

"This will be cool! It's just like what we normally, only extended into later hours! I guess it's okay since your Dad wont be home until next week."

I know something else that wants to extend. Maybe this was a bad idea. I'm spending too much time with him.

"Sora go ask Hector to use the house phone. I'm going to take a shower. I'll be...back shortly." I quickly rushed out of the room, leaving behind a confused Sora no doubt, and made my way upstairs and to the bathroom in my bedroom.

Please let me live through this night.

_'Definitely a mistake.'_

* * *

Our night was pretty average, but being with Sora made average okay. We went and bothered Hector and made him watch a movie with us. Of course after making us all ice cream sundaes. He loves his job.

With empty bowls and full bellies, we sat in the dark room comfortably in some blankets, and watched the horror film I picked out much to Sora's dismay. Much to my pleasure though. I sat in the middle of the couch with Hector in his neat suit and bowl of popcorn to my left. Sora was currently latched to my right side and we shared a blanket. I almost had a heart attack, no not from the scary movie, from Sora jumping and latching onto my side. My heart would surely fail any minute if it kept beating so fast.

"You're that scared?" he looked up but it was hard to see without any lights on. I think he nodded.

"Here, get under the blanket so you can hide if it's too much for you." I said, lifting the soft material for him to get over. He did so and my heart beat into my ears.

This was so awesome.

"Haha that woman deserved that!" Hector shouted out in his silly accent, pointing to the tv. It made Sora jump but he risked to look up at the tv to see what was happening. A scantily clad woman in impossibly high high-heels was being gruesomely attacked in an alley by a vampire. Sora cringed at the blood.

"Sorry."

"What?" Sora asked, shifting to look up at me.

"I won't make you watch scary movies any more."

"It's okay." He leaned back against the couch, pulling the blankets up some more. He was so close he was touching my side and it would be so easy to just put my arm around him but that wouldn't be normal would it? I decided against it and we finished the movie in silence, expect the occasional scream and the latching onto my arm by Sora.

Hector cleaned up after the movie, turning the lights on, folding the blankets, and clearing our dishes away from the coffee table.

"Hector, it's late. You can retire for the night." Hector turned and bowed politely.

"Goodnight Riku, Sora. Call for me if you need anything."

"Thank you Hector."

"Goodnight Hector!" Sora said cheerfully from the couch, Hector bowed once more. We watched him leave the room and I turned back to Sora looking sleepy on the couch.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yeah I'm pretty tired." He let out a big yawn, covering his mouth.

"I'll show you to a guest room then." He fidgeted nervously.

"I'm actually...would it be okay... IfIsleptinyourroom?" My mouth went dry.

"I'm kind of scared and don't want to sleep alone. I'm so embarrassed. You must think I'm ridiculous."

I smiled, "Sure, it's fine Sora." He smiled and jumped up at my answer and we made our way upstairs and into my room.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, I will. You're the guest."

Sora walked over, taking the pillow out of my hand.

"I'm the one who wanted to sleep in here so I will sleep on the floor. Besides that's your bed. I shouldn't be such a baby."

I signed at his stunborness, taking the pillow back.

"Just sleep on the bed with me, it's okay. Were both men here."

Sora laughed and instantly jumped on the bed and I laughed before turning on the bathroom light and cracking the door. That's for Sora so he doesn't get scared.

I walked incredibly slow over to my bed where Sora was already getting under the blankets.

"Do you care which side I sleep on?"

"Nah, I'm not picky." He got under the covers and I crawled in on the outside part of the bed, Sora was against the wall.

"Thanks Riku. Sleepover was pretty cool. You're a really nice guy." He mumbled sleepily before turning to face the wall.

I felt my mouth go dry again as I laid my head against the pillows. I'm not nice at all. I'm awful, if only you knew.

"Night Sora." I said, but he was already asleep.

I hardly slept and I found myself staring at Sora, it was calming. But my heart aches and I wondered if Sora would not want to be my friend if he knew the real me. I resisted the urge to move closer and touch his face. I'd enjoy our friendship while It lasted and I wasn't going to ruin it with these feelings. Feelings I probably should bury before they grow. I was already so fond of this cheerful kid.

I closed my eyes but opened them the instant my Fathers face appeared. My pillow was wet, I hadn't noticed the tears falling.

* * *

**SORA-Present **

Kairi dropped me off at work at nine and I thanked her before getting out of the car in my black uniform shirt and Khakis, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I ignored her small talk the entire five minute drive here but turned and waved to her as she pulled out of the parking space.

I didn't want to work. I didn't even sleep. I didn't finish my dinner last night either, which honestly may be a first for me. I was tired and hungry and not ready for this day. I didn't say much to Kairi last night or this morning as I was still in shock and I dismissed her worrying gaze. She regretted telling me, I know. I regret her telling me.

Leon, yes, I was completely shocked finding out he likes a guy but I mean I kind of had the feeling Riku was gay, he had way too many hair products for a male and never wanted to date any of the girls who always fawned over him. But I thought that was my fault probably, always having ugly Sora around didn't help bring the ladies to his yard. But to find out it was the exact opposite, that he liked me of all people. I was the one always with him. I didn't know what to think. That kiss in the car, he wasn't just joking. Maybe it's not true. Why was my heart pounding non stop, why can't I decide if I hate Riku, why is Leon gay, why is Cloud here, why is my relationship with Nami so rocky? Oh, that last one is Rikus fault.

I slapped my cheeks a couple of times before walking through the automatic doors. Time for work, not stressing. I walked to the counter where my friend, co-worker, and boss, Terra, stood tending to a customer. He's pretty tall and has strangely styled brunette hair and blue-ish eyes. In a way he looks a little like Leon. We both share the same hatred of working at a gas station. Though, his reasons for working here are to pay bills, he lives in an apartment downtown and drives and incredibly cool and shiny dark-blue street bike. Then there's me, unreliable me, who Leon doesn't expect anything from. I just work to save money and buy things for Nami sometimes. Leon won't ever let me pay for anything other than my cellphone bill. Same with kairi. Maybe I could save up for a street bike like Terra's.

He looked up at me and gave a short nod before going back to the customer. I went into the employees room to put my backpack down. I checked my messages but none and none from Namine. She hasn't been talking to me much. I threw my phone into my bag before zipping it up and going to punch in.

I guess for working at such a nice gas station I shouldn't complain. We got free coffee and other drinks and discount on food and some people aren't lucky enough to have a job. I'll count my blessings.

I clocked in and walked over to Terra. He's lucky, I've been working here longer and he got promoted to manager before me. I was a little jealous but I wouldn't hold it against him, he was a nice guy.

"Hey Terra." I said as the customer left the store.

"Hey Sor-" he cut off, turning to look at me.

"I'm not trying to be mean but you look like shit kid."

"I know, and hey! I'm not a kid."

"You're just so little I can't help it, haha! Rough night?"

"Don't even get me started." I rolled my eyes and stood next to him.

"Same here. My friend Demyx is literally insane. Get this, he calls me at like four in the morning to ramble about something about his computer being hacked. Who does that? whos even awake then? The guy is smart as hell, but so fucking crazy. I hardly got any sleep because of him."

"Haha, that's weird. I've never been very good with computers myself."

"Me either. I guess he and a few other of his friends are looking to moving back to the islands. He lives all the way in Bastion. God he's going to big me all the time when he moves back. I met him when I still lived there." My mind began racing at the mention of Bastion. I forgot Terra used to live there. That's where Riku was right now. A whole two hour plane ride away on the mainlands. A safe distance away, but It's been a few days already, getting closer to his return. I stopped myself from thinking about it too much and looked back up at Terra leaning against the glass counter.

"There's a few houses for rent close to downtown and I saw a townhouse for rent by main street I think."

"Oh cool, I'll have to let him know. Thanks."

"No problem."

"I need a coffee, want one?"

"Please!" I said dramatically and Terra disappeared into the break-room where our own coffee pot was. He appeared with two steaming foam cups in his hands.

"I hope sugar and cream is okay? I forgot to ask and I'm too lazy to walk all the way back." I laughed as he handed it to me. Terra is really nice.

"Haha that's fine thanks!"

"Welcome."

I took a sip and savored the sweet yet bitter taste. It's like it was hugging my taste buds and saying 'wake up Sora, time to start your day.' Oh yes, coffee was glorious.

"Isn't your birthday next month?" I looked up surprised and nodded.

"Twenty-one right? Oh that's a big one. Have any plans?"

"Uh...yeah twenty-one. Don't really have plans." I stared at him as he turned his back, setting his coffee down to help a customer.

"I'm sure you'll think of something to do, I'm always down to hang out too!"

I held my coffee tightly in my hands as I watched his back. I've never told Terra my birthday.

* * *

Work was long and boring, and though I was really curious as to who told Terra my birthday, I didn't bring it up. Instead I shrugged it of and we talked about random stuff all day. After work I changed out of my work clothes and made the trek to Namines work, my mind exploded with a million questions on the way and I was devolving a headache from the over-use of my brain. It couldn't handle this much.

If there was ever a time I wished to be free and to do anything I wanted, it was now. I'd get into a rocket ship and fly to outer-space, land on the moon, and live out my days where I wouldn't be judged or looked down upon. Well those are the things I thought as I sat on the scorchingly hot curb next to a neatly trimmed and purple rhododendron bush. It was pretty, the rhododendrons, and I found myself wishing I could be a flower because flowers never had to speak and talk about feelings and it would just be so easy living and being pretty and helping make the air people breathe.

Ha, what I would give to just disappear into thin air. But, that wouldn't happen and I would see Nami walk out of the little gift shop she worked at any minute and we would start the inevitable conversation, the one I always put off. It's times like these, sitting on the curb on the bustling main street that looked over the boardwalk and ocean, that I felt like both an adult and child. It must be that strange time when you are finally making the transformation into an adult, I'm like a butterfly in its cocoon and maybe today I'll find myself emerging. It's the time where nothing and everything make sense. I hated It.

The green painted door opened and the little bell jingled as it did so. I liked the sound.

Nami turned her head, looking for me after calling goodbye to Tifa from the door.

"Hey Nami."

She turned surprised to me sitting on the curb by the rhododendrons.

"Hey Sora."

The sun was setting and the sky was bright and pink and orange and it made Namine sort of glow with her blonde hair and pale skin. She was like an angel and I stared at her in awe. She waved a hand in front of me as she took a seat next to me on the curb.

"You there Sora."

"Sora isn't in right now, please leave a message at the beep." She laughed but pushed me and I smiled back at here before placing my hand on top of hers in the warm sidewalk. Her hand was soft and comforting. We both sat for a few minutes watching the sunset and listening to the ocean and sounds of people laughing from the boardwalk. The ferris wheel towered at the back of the boardwalk and it would probably light up soon. I squeezed her hand before letting go. It couldn't be us just being fine and dandy in from of the rhododendrons, watching the sunset like in some corny romance novel, we were here to talk about the underlying issues. The ones that have always been there but I never wanted to acknowledge.

"How was work?"

"Huh? Oh... It was pretty busy. It was only Tifa and I today, but it wasn't so bad. How about you?" Yeah , Namine works with my kindergarten girlfriend, she thought it was hilarious when she found out. Tifa didn't even remember me.

"Work was slow. Just goofed off with Terra."

Namine stared off to the sky, thinking something I was curious to know about.

" I'm sorry for not ever mentioning Riku was my cousin."

I sighed. And so it begins.

"It's okay, it's just- Ive mentioned him before so I figured you would have let it slip eventually. "

"We had a sort of falling out after he left with no reason. He didn't talk to me for over a year and I never knew why until now. I didn't know you and Kairi yet." I felt my muscles tighten and I knew what she wanted to say.

"Sora, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"I'm your girlfriend, you should let me help you sometimes."

" I didn't want you to know."

"What that you were anorexic and wanted to kill yourself even after being in a coma and almost dying? Because you broke your leg beyond full repair and can't play soccer without some kind of pain you will never play for a professional team. You've only ever wanted to play soccer. To have that taken away. Wanting to take your own life. RiLu being there and not helping, he was as much to blame as anyone. I didn't know what to think when I found out. And he...he said he's in love with you."

"I'm guessing a lot of that you heard not just from Riku, but from Kairi as well. And I just found out about that last night. I love you Namine, that isn't something to worry about."

She nodded and my heart ached so painfully as each word she said stabbed into it. It was all true except one part.

"Riku wasn't in any way at fault. Everyting that happened was my own fault." She looked over with watery eyes.

"What?"

"Before it happened we got into a big fight. I told him to stay away from me and I didn't want his help. I was so reluctant to get help from anyone about my bullying, which you know about already I'm sure. Because kairi told you almost everything despite my wishes. Fuck! Then there was the rumors about us and that's another reason I didn't want him near me. I told him I hated him but I really just felt like I was the reason those rumors were spread, since he was always with me. He didn't need to get picked on either. I said I never wanted him to help me again and a few days before my accident, Wakka beat the shit out of me and gave me a black eye. Riku saw and walked away. I was okay with it since I was the one to say not to help."

"He still should have helped Sora-" I held up my hand.

"Not done yet."

"Riku stayed away like I asked. Then it was a couple days later, Riku was there but he was wasted. He saw me and stayed away from me like I wanted. He didn't know Id be there and probably didn't expect me to come. Kairi wanted to go so badly and I didn't feel right making her go alone. It was that abandoned construction zone everyone had parties at."

I paused, leaning forward to put my face in my hands.

"Someone like me didn't belong at that party. Kairi went off to find her friends, I told her it was fine. I insisted she went and had fun. Then I was alone. Wakka and his friends were there, Riku saw they were, but he still left kept his distance. After all, that's what I wanted. They cornered me away from everyone else. Wouldn't matter because everyone was so piss drunk. No one would care anyways. Wakka and his friends were drunk too." I ran my hands through my spikes angrily.

"Punched me a few times after calling me a worthless piece of shit who didn't deserve to play soccer and he didn't mean to but he pushed me, the boards broke and I fell. All I remember was falling and thinking that I was about to die. My head hit the cement, a metal rod went through my leg, my leg and arm were broken and I was bleeding internally. I should have died But for some reason my mom and dads voice echoed in my head saying not to leave Kairi and Leon alone. It's fucking insane." by now both Namine and I were crying and I felt like a baby crying in front of her. I wiped my face before continuing.

"You have no idea how it feels waking up a month later in the hospital, only to be told I almost died and had to go through rehab to be able to walk properly. To have my best friend gone. My best friend who I was planning on apologizing to. To have Kairi crying constantly for making me go and blaming herself. It's all my fault in the end and I hated Riku for leaving me alone to deal with it. I thought that maybe if he was there I would have known what to do, that it would be okay not being able to play soccer. But he was just gone. I knew he blamed himself for it too and I guessed that was why he left. I was mad at him for being a coward. I'm a coward too. My bullying got so bad that this was how it ended up because I refused to let anyone help me. That day destroyed me, those months of rehabilitation wore me down. I felt so alone."

I wiped my tears once more before feeling a head against my shoulder. I put my arm around Namine, she didn't say anything. I stroked her hair as she cried against my shoulder, her body shaking but not making any sound. The sky was now turning purple, the air warm and the ocean breeze reached us even from here.

Off in the distance, the ferris wheel lit up and I watched the changing colors with some sort of fascination as the lights on the board walk and Main Street began blinking on one by one.

* * *

**AN:** -_- I typed half of this on my phone because my computer yet again decided to die on me. Why computer whyyyy. I hope you guys feel loved that I resorted to such measure to bring you a chapter! My fingers hurt. There are probably a lot of mistakes so I apologize! I'm totally okay with anyone asking any question!

**1.** Wow! Long chapter! So hopefully that was dramatic enough. Things are beginning to come together slowly! Stay tuned for more with the mysterious Hemlock!

**2.** Oh yeah, and I don't own anything from KH, Final Fantasy, or Harry Potter!

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**KICK!ChapterSix**

**AN: **I cannot even begin to explain how busy I have been (**;-;) **I have been a zombie this past month, but this zombie has managed to crawl to it's computer and type a whole chapter for all of you. Not bad for a zombie. I do hope you enjoy this because I was very happy to finally have found the time to write between moving, school, etc.

**1. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, liked, and followed, up to this point!  
**

**2. No own KH or FF (;-;)**

* * *

**SORA-Present**

Since the island is not that large, most people will walk, ride their bicycles, or take the bus to get where they need to go. Not people like Terra and Kairi though, they both have personal modes of transportation- Terra's being his street-bike- and Kairi didn't mind taking us places in her prized, low emissions, car she paid for on her own. Though it's people like that who got tasked with chauffeuring their friends around when the need arose. Namine and I were those friends that sometimes needed a chauffeur since we both did not have the pleasure of owning our own cars, and Kairi was obligated since she was my sister. So I am not sure why I held the delete button to erase, "Can you give Nami and I a ride home," and placed my phone back in my pocket, turning to look at my girlfriend. I don't really want to deal with Kairi at the moment.

"I'll walk you home," I said and she nodded before taking off down the street with no questions asked. We left the colorful Ferris Wheel, the tourists, and Namines' workplace behind; however, the curb where we sat as I let the truth pour out, wouldn't let me go. I turned my head back as if to acknowledge one more time that it had indeed happened. My heart sank before I ran to catch up to Namine, my backpack with my work clothes felt abnormally heavy as it hit my back with each step, but then again, so did my heart.

The stars and moon shone brightly over the islands like they did every night, unless it was storming, and I stared up occasionally at the moon, wishing I was up there on it. We didn't speak a word, both of us being too afraid to break the silence I think, so we quietly walked down the street, I not being able to bring myself to even hold her hand and Namine too lost in thought. I felt like a coward, and I suppose I was being one.

We passed the stop-sign at the end of Namines' street and I couldn't help but remember the smell of new leather and mint, but I soon shook any remembrance of that from my mind. I didn't want to think of that right now, it was too confusing and uncomfortable.

I didn't notice we had stopped walking until I almost ran into Namine's back. She stood in front of the white picket fence, in front of her house, and ran her fingers over the fluffy cat-tails.

"Thanks for walking me home and for finally telling me," she paused to look down the street, "I'm sorry Riku left, but I guess that maybe-maybe I should apologize to him too. I said some pretty terrible things to him the other day, which I don't think he completely deserved." I looked down at the sandy dirt that spilled from under the fence to the side walk, smoothing it over into a crescent shape with one foot.

"I hope you don't mind that," she added looking solemn after the brief silence.

"It's not fair for everyone else to hate him, but...I'm just not over it yet. I won't be mad if you wanted to make up with him. I've only ever told Leon what I told you, you know. Kairi only knows what I told her and she-she was there when I, you know...tried to-"

"It's okay Sora, you don't have to say it. I won't tell anyone anything. Thank you for understanding. Riku and I used to be very close." I felt my heart pang when she said that, though I don't know why. Maybe the word 'close' or the fact that Riku never talked about Namine.

Namine hugged me, which was easy because I wasn't much taller than her, and I wrapped my arms around her tightly before letting go.

"Thank you Nami."

"No, thank you for being straight-forward with me for once. I'm here for you and don't be afraid to text me or call me if you want to talk."

"Okay okay, I will if I need to. You're the best you know." I gave her a big cheesy grin before kissing her on the forehead, making her smile and turn away to run up the steps to the front door. She paused on the top step, underneath the yellowish glow of the porch light.

"Sora?" She looked down at the key in her hand.

"What is it?"

"I think Riku is truly sorry for leaving you," she said and waved with a small smile. I waved back, smiling and she unlocked her door and went inside. My hand fell as soon as she was out of sight and my smile instantly turned into a frown. Leather and mint now freshly in my mind again. I turned to make my way home, down the street and past that stop sign I really didn't want to see ever again.

**NAMINE  
**

I refused the dinner my mother offered politely, before heading to my room. I didn't want to worry her or Dad, but I only wanted curl up in my comfortable bed and watch cartoons until I fell asleep. I think sleep would probably be impossible after everything Sora told me. I had never seen Sora cry before and it was hard seeing him in so much pain.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put my pajamas on before climbing into bed and turning the TV on, and settling for some old cartoons.

Like I figured, sleeping was impossible. There was way too much to think about and try to understand. I felt a little guilty for prying about Sora's past before, and for some reason incredibly jealous. Me jealous of Riku, it's ridiculous, but the sinking feeling in my stomach grew as I remembered the day he came back. The day everything started to go downhill for me and Sora.

_I was eating a cup of peach yogurt (my favorite kind) when the doorbell chimed. I set the yogurt onto the counter, the spoon being too heavy and making it fall over, spilling some of it's delicious contents. I stared at the mess on the counter in unnecessary sadness before the doorbell chimed again._

_"I'm coming! Gosh!"_

_I ran down the hallway and flung the door open, annoyed._

_"Can I help yo-" I froze._

_"Riku?"_

_He smiled and nodded before I jumped at him, flinging my arms around his body, almost knocking him off of the porch. He steadied himself and laughed, hugging me back tightly before peeling me off of his torso.  
_

_"Okay okay, don't suffocate me now. Good to see you too. I'm glad you decided to hug me and not punch me." _

_"Now that you mention it, I probably should have." I smiled and stood back, examining him. He looked different. A little taller, maybe more in shape than the last time I saw him, his hair was short which was the most surprising, and he seemed to have gained some kind of supernatural ability to dress really really well. Over all, more mature, surprising for a boy who used to love video-games and goofing around. _

___I saw the new looking black car shining in the driveway behind him._

_"Your dad didn't buy that did he?" I asked confused. Riku scoffed, his eyes dark. How aquamarine eyes could look dark beats me, but they just did._

_"You're joking I hope." He ushered me inside and closed the door behind him._

_"...Yeah, you're right. You would never accept anything like that from him...or anything." I felt bad for even asking, I should have known._

_"Bingo!" He made his way into the living room, looking around curiously._

_"Aunties been redecorating I see. I can see why her business is doing so well. That woman has serious design skill. How's Uncle?" He laughed before flopping onto the couch. I rolled my eyes before joining him. My poor yogurt sat neglected and partially spilled in the kitchen._

_"She's really into the nautical style this summer. I guess it's alright. Dad's doing fine. Busy with work mostly."_

_"Yeah, I know how it feels to be so busy," he sighed, leaning back into the cushions on the couch, and running his hands through his short hair._

_It was strange to see him after almost two years, and now we were sitting like nothing had ever changed, as if he had never even left. Except he had and came back almost a stranger.  
_

_"I can't believe you cut your hair! It's not that short, but for you it is." He looked at me before leaning his head back and closing his eyes._

_"More practical for a professional soccer player I think."_

_My eyes went wide and he smiled as if he could feel it._

_"You mean you?"_

_"Yep, I was signed! I'm moving back to the Island next month!"_

_"I can't believe it! So is that why you left so suddenly?! But why did you have to keep it a secret, I mean I know this is what you have wanted for forever but you know I would have supported you one hundred percent-"_

_I stopped as his face tensed, his eyes still closed._

_"That is why you left isn't it?"_

_"No."_

_There was no emotion in his reply and it made me shiver at the sudden change of tone._

_"Riku, I think after so long of you ignoring my messages and not saying a single word to me deserves an answer. It's the least you can do."_

_He sat up and sighed._

_"Yeah. To be honest, I wish I didn't have to tell you. "_

_I was confused and a little scared, but why, I wasn't sure._

_I licked my lips before asking, "Why?"_

_"Because if I tell you, I know you won't forgive me. You've always looked up to me as if I were your brother and I don't fit that role at all." He was right about that, Riku was like my brother.  
_

_"What the hell are you talking about?! We are family, and you are going to say that after all we have been through together? You're not just my cousin, you are my best friend Riku, I wouldn't disown you that easily."_

_He tensed again, refusing to look at me, instead found the coffee table entrancing._

_"I don't deserve to be your family, let alone your best friend Nami."_

_I frowned and I felt tears stinging my eyes. Why was he being so solemn all of a sudden. I bit my lip to hold back tears threatening to fall.  
_

_"I deserve an explanation Riku." I said firmly and more confidently, now that I had my tears under control._

_"You're right unfortunately." He shook his head._

_Neither of us said anything for a moment and Riku finally seemed to have built up the courage to speak._

_"You know Sora and I were good friends in high school?"_

_I nodded and crossed my legs on the couch._

_"What about it?" Riku had never talked much about their friendship, and he never introduced me to Sora back in high-school, but I didn't think much about it then. Sora and I didn't even meet until I became friends with Kairi. Now it seems a little strange to think about.  
_

_"I never really mentioned you to him you know. I'm sorry about that. You would have liked him and I'm positive he would have liked you."_

_I tried answering but he continued before I could get a word in._

_"He's the reason I left."_

_"Huh?" I asked confused.  
_

_"There was an accident. He almost died and I did nothing to stop it, it was my fault and I left him alone. If he died I would have been the one to be blamed. I couldn't face him after that, so I ran away to Bastion. I was too ashamed to tell you, or anyone about it. I figured it better to become a ghost than have any of you think poorly of me because I was a coward. It was the hardest decision of my life." Riku bit his lip and stared at the coffee table in thought.  
_

_My heart was pounding in my chest. I always knew about the accident, just not what happened. Certainly not that my boyfriend almost died or that Riku was to blame! I knew not to ask about it because Kairi said Sora would tell me when he was ready. But Riku knew everything.  
_

_"You were there?"_

_He nodded, lacing his fingers together between his long legs._

_"I was there and saw everything. I was- I am- in love with him and I did such an awful thing."_

_I shot to my feet, surprising myself, my eyes big and watery._

_"You're in love with Sora?!"_

_He looked up with curious and sad eyes._

_"Yes. I have been ever since high-school when we first met."_

_I placed my hand against my forehead._

_"I-I can't believe this."_

_"Nami, you know I go both ways so whats the problem?"_

_I looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes._

_"Sora is my boyfriend!"_

_"Wha-When did you-"_

_"Kairi introduced us!" I yelled, not really meaning to._

_"Wow, you don't have to yell, it's not like I knew you that you two would end up fucking each other!"_

_Riku looked extremely agitated but I should be the one who was agitated. I clenched my hands tightly at my sides._

_"Who says we are?! What, are you jealous or something?"_

_Riku stood __abruptly_, his hands up in the air, before placing them on his hips and turned to face the wall.

_"You have got to be kidding! You are acting ridiculous!" He said, turning an accusing finger at me.  
_

_I scoffed, "Me?! Speak for yourself! You're the one in love with _my_ boyfriend! Who is _straight_ by the way. Someone who almost killed him and then fucking abandons him, you're funny?! You're pretty fucking good at leaving behind your problems aren't you? Sora would never want someone as shitty as you for a friend."_

_Riku laughed, " Like you're any better. You don't know shit about what went on before I left, so don't patronize me! Sora probably hasn't even told you. I bet you hardly even know anything about him! He doesn't trust his own girlfriend? "_

_"What if Sora doesn't tell me everything, I trust him and he trusts me! But it's not like you ever told him everything about yourself! What kind of friend is that? Why would he trust you? You obviously didn't trust him enough, seeing as you were always crying on my doorstep, and never his, whenever your Dad-" I stopped mid-sentence and regretted the words I had almost said instantly. Riku's entire body went stiff and he was eerily silent. I knew exactly why and I felt the tears begin to well in my eyes._

_He turned toward me with a blank expression that made me feel like i wanted to throw up._

_"I-I didn't mean that I-"_

_"Nice Namine, really nice. It's not as if I knew you were dating and I came to apologize and give you a reason for leaving and this is how you're going to be." _

_"Riku-"_

_"No, I get it. And honestly, Fuck you Namine. You were the one person I could have confided in." He said before leaving and slamming the door behind him._

I cried as I recalled that day and felt even more guilty. Riku even texted me after I had said all those things. He wasn't a bad person after all, I always knew that. I was sure I wasn't going to talk to him after that fight, especially after having mentioned his father. Riku wasn't the one who almost killed Sora and it wasn't Riku's fault that he loves him. Who couldn't love Sora? I realized that Riku needs Sora more than I do and Sora needs him just as much, the way he talked about him proved that, but that's not something I can accept easily and it was painful. I thought about texting Sora about Riku and decided against it.

I felt completely horrible, but all I could do for now is give Sora my support and apologize to Riku. One baby step at a time.

* * *

**TERRA-Present**

I threw my keys onto the coffee table with my helmet as I slumped onto the couch, pulling my boots off and throwing them to the side. I'd probably pick them up later.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket twice and I pulled it out to see who it could have been at midnight. Then again Demyx was always awake and I wasn't sure he ever slept, it was probably him wanting to bother me with more nonsense. He always said something like, 'If I sleep I'll waste my life.' I didn't live by that rule, I loved sleeping, but I guess that's pretty true.

I hated working at the gas station, and I had enough money to quit but I couldn't. It's why I'm living in this cheap ass apartment downtown with the loudest fucking neighbors. I'm not used to this and it's been about a year.

I blinked at the screen a few times, it was bright and painful to look at in my dark living room.

Two missed calls from an unknown number. That could only be one person.

I'd call back because it was my job and what I got paid for, not because I wanted to. I typed in the numbers I had memorized and hit dial.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

_'Lupo.' _Queue the condescending tone.

"The one and only."

_'I do remember saying for you to call...preferably before midnight. I'm a busy person, in which you already knew. Apollo is just as fucking bad.'_

"I had to work late, sorry."

_'Just don't make it a regular thing.'_

"Yeah, got it. New job starts tomorrow right?"

_'Just training. Oh, and I wanted to ask you, did Dio call you last night?'_

"So you know. As hypocritical as this may sound, he called me and woke me up in the middle of the night."

_'Did you hear who it was that hacked him?'_

"I don't know the details, he's just too hard to understand when he gets going."

_'You weren't listening to him at all, were you?'_

"Uhh, not really...Didn't really feel like listening to him scream into my ear while I was trying to sleep."

I heard him sigh over the phone, _'I don't blame you. He can be a little obnoxious, but he's getting the heat for something Blue Jay did last week.'_

"I don't remember anything about that honestly. Did Apollo tell you who?"

_'It was Strife. He left some message about bagels and took three-hundred dollars from Dio's account. In truth, it should have been from Blue Jay. It's not a dire situation, but they are trying to get the money back now.'_

"Is it bad that I find this all pretty amusing?"

_'Actually, yes it does. Because we are closing headquarters ahead of schedule and they are coming early. Apollo says that he is tired of taking care of the children alone in a rundown shit-hole. He wanted me to let you that, his exact words. So I suggest you find somewhere for them to live and mentally prepare yourself. You'll need it.'_

I paused and took in every word he just said. Coming...early. I scrunched my eyebrows together and ran the hand not holding my phone over my face, pausing to rub my temples. I can already feel the migraine I am going to get with every single one of them here.

"Please tell me you are joking."

_'Not at all. We would all be there next month anyway, whats a few weeks?'_

I already knew he wasn't joking but I could hope. I smiled as I got an idea.

"Well you know it's almost Sora's birthday. I might just take him out myself. He's pretty cute after all. The rest of the gang will be here too."

There was a long and awkward silence before he spoke again and I smiled triumphantly.

_'And do what exactly?' _I could practically feel the venom dripping from his voice, which I guess was another reason why he got the name 'Serpent.' I leaned back and placed my feet on the coffee table. I didn't need manners when I was a bachelor.

"Go buy him a few drinks, maybe come back to my place afterwards, ask him if he wants to see my bedroom."

'If_ I find out you have touched him in any way, I will kill you myself, slowly and in an extremely painful way. I don't pay you to touch him, I pay you to keep an eye on him. Also, if this is your way of getting me to come back earlier, it won't work. I have unfinished business in Bastion that needs to get done before I can leave.' _

I frowned. Damn, he saw right through my plan.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare touch your man."

_"I'll be there for his birthday, but in the meantime, I'll let Apollo know he's staying with you."_

"Ugh no fair, not him, he's so fuckin' moody!"

_'Then everyone can stay there and brighten the mood. I hope you have enough space. Have fun with the kids Lupo.'_

My phone beeped, and I pulled it away from my ear only to see that he hung up. I placed my phone back into my pocket before laying down on the couch to stare at the ceiling in the darkness. Wow, way for a plan to backfire I should have known better. Why the hell did I think that was a good idea in any way?

"God fuckin' dammit Serpent! I am not a mother fuckin' babysitter!"

* * *

**RIKU- Present  
**

I wasn't joking when I said I would kill Terra if he touched Sora. Even if Sora isn't _mine_, he's Namine's (I was still having a hard time accepting this) and he should respect that. I wasn't about to steal Sora away from Namine either, and he's straight after all, but I couldn't help my feelings. I wanted to call Namine and talk things over and let her know that she had nothing to worry about, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I called her, then that meant I was really ready to give up on Sora, and I wasn't. So I send her a few texts every now and then in hopes to repair the relationship that I had solely destroyed. I'd be back in time for Sora's birthday but I wasn't so sure he or Namine would want to see me yet.

Tomorrow would be a long day of photo shoots, training, and then working out the plans with the other Hemlock members to shut down the Bastion Headquarters. The Islands would be safer and less inconspicuous for all of us. Bastion was too large to go across the city just to have meetings. I did have an image to keep, and an athlete going to certain parts of the city every week would surely attract some kind of media attention that I absolutely could not have.

It worried me that Strife was on Destiny Island for some unknown reason and I was going to find out why. Was he there because he knew I was moving back? To be closer to his source? Did he know I was bringing Hemlock with me, or was it for some other reason? Any way, he was working against us and we had to stop it soon or we wouldn't make any progress. The others would go ahead of me and set up the new headquarters with Terra, and find any information as to why he's staying there and I would stay and finish training to join The Blue Angels. It was as good as a disguise as I could have, who would suspect a soccer player to lead an underground group of professional hackers? The only person I was afraid of right now was Strife and I wondered if he had figured who 'Serpent' was yet. He'd be one of the few people who could figure this out. Him being on Destiny Island only made me question it further.

I couldn't sleep with all that was on my mind, Sora always being front and center.

* * *

**The Following Evening**

"OOOH! I have a question!" Dio raised his hand and rocked side to side, his legs crossed like a pretzel. His hair was styled in a crazy blond half mullet like always and a pair of expensive headphones hung around his neck.

Apollo groaned before asking, "Yes Dio?" He was standing in front, as the others sat around and listened. As second in charge, whatever he says goes.

"Are we going to have like...a cool van or anything?"

"Pourquoi devrions-nous avoir un van, idiot?" Blue Jay sat with his arms crossed and leaned far back in a chair.

"I don't understand French! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"He asked what we would need a van for."

"Duhh mobile hacking!"

"That is dumb."

"You're dumb."

"I'm cool."Phoenix piped in, sitting on the ground against a boarded up window. His legs stretched out in front of him.

"Tais-toi , phoenix."

"Awh, don't be so mean to me love."

"Vous êtes tous ridicule."

"What did he say?"

"That he loves me and you have funky hair."

"My hair is beautiful, thank you."

"That isn't what I said Dio, and Phoenix I am going to stab you in your eye."

Apollo's strong accent broke up the rambling.

"Listen up or I will shoot you in your miserable faces." Everyone went silent, and turned to listen to him.

"Serpent and I spoke earlier and he gave me all the information we need. You have four days to cover all your tracks, pack, and please leave any personal issues here in the city. I mean you, Phoenix and Blue Jay. I cannot stand one more second of your constant bickering, and Dio, you are just annoying."

"Hey!" Dio yelled with a pout.

"We will be staying with Lupo in an apartment for the time being so you all need to get along. Everyone besides myself that is."

Everyone started talking loudly again.

"We are all fitting into that tiny apartment?!"

"I'll share with Blue Jay."

"I'm not sharing a bed with _anyone_."

"Hush! It's final. You have four days. We will talk more about what is to come when we get there. We can't have every single member on the same flight to the islands. Dio will come with me on the later flight because I do not trust him with not blabbering to every person he meets. Phoneix and Blue Jay, you're together on the morning flight."

Apollo ignored the glare he got from Blue jay and continued.

"We will all meet at the airport and I will give you your tickets for the flights. Make sure to get through customs without any trouble and call Lupo as soon as you are there.I will give you more information when we all get to the Islands safely."

"This sucks."

"This is going to be awesome! I get to ride with Apollo, I get to ride with Apollo!"

"Do you like the window seat, or the aisle seat? Or there's always the Phoenix seat if you know what I mean."

"Puis-je démissionner?"

"No, you cannot resign."

* * *

**AN: **I kind of feel a little bit bad for Namine even though I am the one making all of this happen. I am kind of a jerk. Sorry, this chapter is not overly exciting but we discovered a few things! Poor Terra has to take over babysitting Hemlock, and while he may think its horrible, I assure you it won't be for specific reasons that I cannot currently delineate to you. What will chapter seven reveal to us?! Well I already know...but you guys will have to wait! I apologize for any mistakes and such. I'll get to fixing it one day, I promise.

**Questions, comments, your worshi- I mean whatttt? THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
